


Forever and Ever!

by Johnlock55



Category: Rugrats
Genre: Amputee, Asexual Character, ENJOY IT, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I don't even know what this story is, M/M, OC, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know when this started but I'm not sure if I want it to stop... </p>
<p>Tommy/Chuck, there are traces of Dil/Phil, Lil/Kimi and Angelica/Suzie, maybe other pairings added later on, not entirely sure. Read & Review please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted the first chapter on FanFiction.net on the 23rd of November 2012.
> 
> Ok so this is a Tommy/Chuckie Fan fiction for Rugrats- all grown up, I have only watched random episodes so if I get anything wrong please feel free to tell me. There are traces of Lil/Kimi, Dil/Phil and Angelica/Suzie but this is a Tommy/Chuckie centric fanfic.
> 
> This is my first fanfic that I've done. Also review? Please?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or Rugrats- all grown up!.

We were all at the beach, Phil and Lil DeVille with their parents Betty and Howard DeVille, Chuckie and Kimi Finster with their parents Chaz and Kira Finster, Angelica Pickles with her parents Drew and Charlotte Pickles, Dil Pickles my brother with our parents Didi and Stu Pickles, Susie Carmichael with her parents Lucy and Randy along with her siblings Edwin, Buster and Alisia. Spike was here as well with my grandpa, Lou Pickles and his wife Lulu, and last of all there was me, Tommy Pickles.

My mother was the one who decided on a family outing and we had all known each other since birth so even if they weren't technically related we still counted everyone as family. I was the one who had chosen the beach however so there we were, with the camera set up on its stand because mum had insisted that if there were a video then I had to be in it. So I'd agreed because I wanted a video of this occasion.

At the moment we were just sitting around in our board shorts and bikini's chatting and eating lunch under the beach umbrella's that we had set up but after we were finished with lunch we would all be in the water splashing and playing around or at least us teenagers would be. The parents would most likely stay onshore and talk while watching us.

That's how it always was when we went to the beach. Sure Angelica and Susie would be saying that they didn't want to get in but would eventually get bored and splash out into the water. So one at a time we finished the salad and ham sandwiches that Didi had made and the soda cans that Chaz and Kira had supplied.

Then signing contently to myself I stood and let out one huge, long, loud bleach, and that started the burping contest. After my burp, Phil went, letting loose one bleach louder and longer than mine. Lil went after that and surprising everyone but Phil beat him. So Lil had won until Chuckie went and let out the longest and loudest burp we had ever heard.

We all yelled, "whoa", and "congrats" to Chuckie while we got up and brushed off the sand.

I ran off to the water and after a few seconds Chuck, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Edwin, Buster and Alisia followed along with Spike. Angelica and Susie stayed up onshore with the adults as per usual. So there we were shrieking and giggling as the cold, wet swells touched our warm, dry skin. Then I had a funny idea and so using my hand, I made a mini wave splash all over Chuckie. He gasped as the water hit him, and so the water fight began. Chuck splashed at me and I splashed at him, we were having a ball and then I tripped over a rock that was hidden underwater and landed right on top of Chuckie, accidently pushing his head underwater.

I moved my hands and helped him pull his head up from under the small waves that were coming in.

"You ok? You're not hurt? Do you need any help?" I asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine, just help me to shore," Chuck muttered.

"Okay," I said, standing up and helping him up, then pulling his arm around my shoulders, I half dragged, half walked Chuckie back to shore.

We lay on the sand once we got to shore and looking like bedraggled rats we lay there panting, trying to get our breath back. I dozed off, I don't know for how long but when I woke up I was in a car seated next to Chuck, driving back home.

"You awake," I whispered to Chuck.

"Yeah," He muttered a little groggily.

"Sorry, 'bout before," I apologised.

"Na, no problem, bud."

"You two awake in the back," Kira's voice called from the front.

"Yeah," we both called out.

"Okay then, well, Kimi's having a sleep over with Lil. Susie, Angelica and Phil staying over at Dil's so we thought that maybe Tommy would want to stay over at our house for the night in a last sleepover before the new school year. That is if you want to, Tommy and Chuckie."

"Yeah, sounds good, my mum usually wants me home on the last night of holidays so she can see us off in the morning. So this is the last night that we can have for a sleepover, so let us enjoy the second last night of the holidays."

"Yes, sounds good, just me and you, without everyone else here to bother us."

"Yeah," I muttered, my brain still fuzzy from sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- To close and X-box games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Start of Tommy's attraction to Chuckie.

When we got inside of Chuckie's house we went up to his room and both collapsed on his small single bed. Unconsciously curling into the others heat.

~In the morning~

I was first to wake up to the sun shining through the window slightly. And when I did I noticed that I was cuddled up tightly to Chuckie's chest.

I blushed scarlet when Chuckie shifted a little. Unknowingly moving his body closer to me and squeezing me in his arms.

I shifted a little, trying to get away without waking him, but instead of loosening his grip on me he squeezed tighter.

So I was stuck in his embrace until he woke up. Which would probably be ages away since he was a deep sleeper and loved to sleep in until around mid-day. It was only nine in the morning at the moment.

'May as well get comfortable. I'm gonna be here for a while after all,' I thought, shifting my weight so that my face was comfortably resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

It was to that soft, 'dud-dum, dud-dum,' that eventually lulled me to sleep again. And woke me up three hours later.

Shifting my weight I looked at Chuckie's face, thinking 'how beautiful' before realising, 'what the hell, Chuckie's my best friend, I shouldn't be thinking that'.

Then Chuckie opened his eyes and I looked away bashfully. The green orbs looking at my brown curls as I looked down.

"Morning Tommy," Chuckie said, giving me a quick squeeze before getting up out of the warm bed.

"Mornin' Chuckie," Tommy replied following Chuckie's movements of getting up.

"Time for lunch I guess," Chuckie said to Tommy as they got changed and went downstairs.

"Yeah, I guess," Tommy said, walking into the kitchen, and saying, "Morning," to Kimi, Chaz and Kira.

"Morning," they all replied happily.

"So boys? What's on the agenda today?" Kimi asked as they made sandwiches for their lunch.

Tommy looked questioningly at Chuckie, silently asking the question of, 'What are we gonna do today?'

"I was thinking that maybe we could watch a movie or play video games here all day, if that's okay?" Chuckie said, answering both Tommy and Kimi's questions.

"Sounds good to me, I'm happy with whatever you choose." Tommy said to Chuckie, sitting down at the dining table to eat his finished sandwich.

"Good, cause mum, dad and I are all going to the mall until late tonight," Kimi said, "and we wouldn't want you two getting up to any mischief."

"Okay, of course not," Chuckie said sarcastically, before asking Tommy, "So is there anything you really wanted to watch or play?"

"Not that I can think of," Tommy said, trying to think of something but only thinking, 'I just wanna watch a movie and snuggle up with Chu...'. Then he realised what he was thinking and stopped his thought train.

'Why am I thinking this stuff about my best friend?' He asked himself. 'I don't know,' his brain provided for him, and he said in his mind, 'not much help are you?'

"How 'bout we play some X-Box then maybe watch a movie? We'll look through what choices we've got and choose one," Chuckie said to Tommy.

"Sounds good," Tommy mumbled, still caught up in his thoughts.

"Okay then, well we're leaving after lunch, so you two be good, don't do anything you'll regret later," Chaz said finishing off the sandwich that he was eating and going to open the door for Kira and Kimi.

"Okay, we will dad." Chuck said.

"Bye, Chuckie and Tommy, see you later, love you both." Kira said, giving them both a hug before walking over to the door, and grabbing her handbag as well as the keys.

"Bye big bro. Bye Tommy. You two have fun." Kimi said before following her mother out the door with her father following her, closing the door on his way out with a quick "Bye" muttered as he went.

"Bye." They both mumbled as the door was closed.

After they finished eating their sandwiches they went into the lounge room and looked through X-box games to play and movies to watch.

"Wanna play Blur for a bit then watch Star Trek: Into Darkness?" Chuckie asked Tommy as he looked through the disks they had.

"Sure." Tommy said with a smile. "Sounds fun, I've never played that game before and the movies new. So new experiences for me to enjoy."

"Cool." Chuckie said, throwing a controller at Tommy with a comment of, "Think fast", knowing that his friend would catch it.

Chuckie quickly turned on the X-box and put in the game. He sat down next to Tommy on the lounge and they started playing.

'I didn't realise that this lounge was so small till now.' Tommy thought, 'He's right next to me. So close that our arms are actually touching.' Tommy shook his head, 'Why am I thinking these things? It's not natural to think that my best friend is attractive.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you to anyone who read this.


	3. Chapter 3- Movies and accidental snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tommy/Chuckie 'kiss' at the end and mentions of Kimi/Lillian relationship.

After an hour or so they decided to put on the movie. Tommy got up and changed the channel to the DVD player and put in the movie, before sitting back down next to Chuckie.

"I've heard that this is a great movie." Chuckie said as the movie started, "Just as good as 2009."

"2009 was a great movie they would've have had a hard time in making this one just as good." Tommy murmured as a red temple came onto the screen.

They watched most of the movie in almost silence making a few comments about things they liked or didn't like.

About half way through the movie Tommy asked Chuckie, "Do you want popcorn?"

"Sure." Chuckie mumbled, pressing pause on the movie and getting up from the lounge.

They walked into the kitchen and Tommy grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn out of the cupboard. Tommy passed it to Chuckie while he went in search of a bowl. Tommy spent a lot of his time over here so he knew where everything was and had a suitable bowl in a number of seconds.

In those few seconds Chuckie had the packet of popcorn unwrapped and in the microwave, we sat at the table and waited for the popping to slow so we could take it out and eat it.

"What do you think of the movie so far Tommy?" Chuckie asked as the microwave went off and the popping slowed.

"I think it's pretty good." Tommy said, getting up and getting the popcorn out. "I like Spock, he's awesome."

"I like Kirk more." Chuckie said passing the bowl to Tommy. "He's more energetic and daring."

"But Spock's logical." Tommy said tipping the contents of the popcorn bag into the bowl.

"They'd make a cute couple." Chuckie said as they walked back into the lounge room.

"They would. They balance each other really well." Tommy said, playing the movie as they both settled into their seats.

"They do." Chuckie said, snuggling closer to Tommy to grab popcorn.

They watched the rest of the movie in almost silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of popcorn and a few sobs.

During the movie Tommy had gone slowly red, both from the extremely close proximity to Chuckie and the accidental hand brushes. Chuckie had even accidentally touched Tommy's thigh when whipping his hand on his pants to clear them of salt.

By the end of the movie Tommy was completely red and Chuckie was asking him if he had a fever and touching his forehead, only succeeding in making Tommy go redder.

"I'll get you a cold cloth. You just lie down." Chuckie said, pushing him down onto the lounge and shushing him when he started to say that he was fine.

Tommy sighed as Chuckie left but decided that there was no point arguing. He was feeling a little overheated anyway.

When Chuckie returned Tommy was already dosing lightly. So without trying to awaken his friend Chuckie lifted Tommy's head and placed it softly into his lap after placing the water and sitting down.

Wringing out the cloth Chuckie draped it softly over Tommy's forehead. After few minutes of watching Tommy's face Chuckie fell asleep to.

~An hour later~

Chuckie woke up to Tommy tossing and turning while calling out "Chuckie" desperately.

Chuckie stroked Tommy's soft purple hair and within a few minutes Tommy was calm again.

Chuckie softly removed the cloth and re-wrung it out before putting it back on Tommy's- pretty much normal temperature now- forehead.

"Iloveyou." Tommy mumbled incoherently. "IloveyouChuck."

Chuckie looked at him, shocked, slightly confused and just a little worried.

'Tommy loves me? Me? Why?' Chuckie thought slowly moving Tommy's head and placing it on a pillow where he had been sitting.

"Why would he love me of all people?" Chuckie asked himself moving into the kitchen, "And why didn't he tell me that he liked guys?"

Chuckie groaned to himself and banged his head against the table whispering, "Why do you love me?"

"I don't know." A small voice said, coming from the doorway.

"T-Tommy?!" Chuckie said, "What are you doing up? You have a fever you should be resting."

"I woke up." Tommy mumbled going slightly pink, "When you moved my head from your lap."

"Oh… I'm sorry I woke you." Chuckie mumbled, pushing Tommy back to the lounge to rest.

"It's not a problem." Tommy said, "I'm fine now."

"You should rest more." Chuckie said pushing him back to the couch, "Just to make sure."

"I'm fine." Tommy said just as he was pushed down onto the couch.

At the last second Tommy pulls Chuckie down onto his lap, cuddles him close and mumbles, "I said I'm not sure why I love you. But I do. And I've wanted to kiss you and hug you all day."

Going very red Chuckie pulled away slightly and looked at Tommy seriously and stuttered, "I-I don't know h-how I feel about this."

"Neither do I but I'm just going with the flow." Tommy said looking at Chuckie just as seriously. "I'll deal with the consequences… later. I'll just do now and think later."

"That's how you get into trouble." Chuckie mumbled trying to think of some of the consequences of liking his best friend.

Some that he came up with were:

If they broke up would their relationship ever be the same?

Could they be best friends and boyfriends (?) at the same time?

If he said 'No' would Tommy still want him as a friend?

What would happen if he kissed Tommy now?

The first two were pretty easy doubt's to answer:

No their relationship would never be the same again. That just led to more questions that he would address later.

Yes they could, if they wanted to. He'd seen Kimi and Lillian be best friends as well as girlfriends.

The second two… Not so easy.

He started off with question four first, thinking, 'I guess I'll find out the answer to question three if I decide to say no'.

After gathering all of his courage Chuckie gave Tommy a small peck on the lips.

Tommy blinked at him a few times before realizing what had happened and saying in disbelief, "Y-You just kissed me. You just kissed me."


	4. Chapter 4- Confusion

"I did. Didn't I?" Chuckie said looking at his friend. Worried about the reaction he was having to Chuckie kissing him. 'Well… At least he isn't running… yet.' Chuckie thought to himself.

Tommy looked at his friend in shock for a few moments. Trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He sat in silence for what seemed to Chuckie like an hour but in reality it was only a few seconds. Before pulling Chuckie forward and smashing his lips back against his. Pulling the other male into another kiss, deeper than the other but still not open mouthed.

After a while Tommy pulled back and Chuckie mumbled, "I think I might have a crush on you."

Tommy grinned at his best mate and mumbled, "I think I may just too."

After that they shared kisses and cuddled together on the lounge. That was… until Kimi, Kira and Chaz got home. Then they sprung apart sitting next to each other but not touching on the lounge.

"What's goin' on?" Kimi asks suspiciously when she walks in to the lounge room and spots the bright red faces of the two boys.

"Nothing. Hey Kimi." Chuckie says with a grin as he gets up to help his parents unpack the car.

"Yeah… Nothin'." Tommy says going out to help as well.

"Course not." Kimi mumbles with a frown as she puts a few of the bags from the car upstairs in her room.

Chuckie grabs a few things from the car while he greets his parents.

"Hey Chaz, Kira." Tommy says as he also grabs a few things. The four of them go inside with all that they can carry and a few things are still left.

Chucking the things he has onto the table Tommy says, "I'll go grab the rest."

"I'll come and help." Chuckie says quickly and follows Tommy out the door. "You're gonna head home soon aren't ya?"

"Yeah. It's almost nine. I need to get home and get a few things ready for school tomorrow." Tommy said, grinning at his friend (Boyfriend?) and grabbing a few bags from the car.

"Okay then." Chuckie said smiling back at Tommy before grabbing a few bags as well.

Looking around the car to make sure there aren't any more bags for them to grab, the boys made their way inside to help unpack everything.

Tommy and Chuckie helped Kimi, Kira, and Chaz unpack everything, varying from clothes, to kitchen stuff to bathroom stuff.

Chuckie put the bathroom stuff away and came back a few moments later.

Tommy smiled at him and put the last few things away, before going to say goodbye to everyone while Chuckie went and put away the school things and clothes his parent had got him.

"Thanks for letting me stay Kira and Chaz." Tommy says with a smile as he walks into the lounge room where they were.

"No problem." Chaz said. "You know you're welcome anytime."

Kira smiles warmly and says, "Yes. We're happy to have you whenever Tommy."

Tommy grinned at them both and said, "Thank you." Before going upstairs to say, 'See ya' to Chuck and Kimi.

Tommy walks into Chuckie's room and smiles at his 'friend' saying. "See ya tomorrow then."

"Yeah." Chuckie smiles. "See you tomorrow."

Tommy steps closer to him and pulls Chuckie into a hug. Chuck kisses him when he pulls away from the hug after a few moments.

That's when Kimi barges in saying, "I knew it." She smirks at them as they jump apart. Both of their faces strawberry red at getting caught.

Tommy regains his thought process first and rushes to the door saying, "See ya."

He's out the front door in a few seconds. Running home and calling out a, "Hey," when he came in the front door before rushing up the stairs and flopping on his bed with a sigh.

He started thinking about what had just happened… He wasn't even comfortable that they had a relationship yet and now Kimi knew. Tommy's face went red again in embarrassment. Tommy groaned to himself and turned over, burying his face in his many, many pillows.

"Why couldn't I just be normal and like him as a friend? Why Tommy? Why?" Tommy mumbled to himself as he fell asleep without answering his own question. If only 'cause he didn't know the answer.

~Nine hours later~

Tommy woke up to the uncomfortable need to pee and he succumbed to his body's needs.

Pulling himself reluctantly from the cocoon of blankets he had snuggled around him during the cold night Tommy went to have a shower. Washing his body he slathered his skin with the plain soap before moving onto his hair. He squeezed a large blob of shampoo into his hair, scrubbed it into his scalp and washed it out (careful of the soap suds getting in his eyes) before following the same procedure with the conditioner.

After getting out, Tommy quickly dried himself off and started getting ready for school. Throwing on his usual blue shirt with an atom on it, black jeans and joggers Tommy packed his bag with everything he needed that day before heading down to breakfast where his dad was falling asleep at the table and his mum made scrambled eggs. Dil came down, walking on his hands, a few moments later when he was pouring himself a glass of orange juice (OJ).

"Want some lil bro?" Tommy asked holding up the bottle of OJ while already reaching for another glass.

"Sure. Thanks bro." Dil said with a grin as he flipped onto his feet.

Tommy passed it to him a few moments later before putting away the OJ and, grabbing out plates for his mum to put the eggs and toast on.

"Thanks Tommy." Didi said with a smile as she served Dad and Dil.

"No problem mum." Tommy said with a smile as he placed a plate in front of his brother and his dad.

Poking his dad lightly on the arm to wake him up Tommy said, "Good morning dad." With a smile. "Breakfast is ready."

After taking a sip of juice Tommy grabbed two more plates down for his mum and him.

"You two excited for the first day back?" Didi asked with a smile as she served Tommy and herself.

"Yeah." Tommy said sarcastically as he placed the plates on the table. "Really excited."

"Oh come now I'm sure you'll have heaps of fun." Didi said sitting down with her glass of water.

"Yeah. Ha, ha school." Tommy said with a small groan as he grabbed his orange juice and sat at the table.

"Well..." Didi trailed off before turning to her younger son with a smile. "What about you Dil? Excited for your first day of Senior School?"

"Ye- ya." Dil said with a huge grin. Thinking of the pranks he could pull in his new teachers. They'd never suspect him. "Can't wait."

Tommy snorted, knowing exactly what his younger brother was thinking, as he ate the toast with half the eggs scooped on and drank his juice.

"Want a lift Dil?" Tommy asked as they both finished their breakfast and rinsed their dishes before placing them in the dish washer.

"Sure bro." Dil responded grinning as Tommy went back upstairs to get his bag.

While up there he fished out his keys and checked his phone for messages.

Text log: (• = Unread message)

Phil •

Lil •

Kimi •

Chuckie •

Angelica •

Pulling up the one from Phil first Tommy read.

From Phil: (8:05 a.m.)

/Hey dude. Drp by m place. I wnt a lift. /

To Phil: (8:42 a.m.)

/Be there in a sex dude. / Tommy texted back only realising his spelling mistake once it was sent.

"Fuck." Tommy said while he opened the next message.

From Lil: (6:37 a.m.)

/Heya Tommy. :) Head on over to mine and Phil's house when you're ready? A ride'd be appreciated. /

To Lil: (8:43 a.m.)

/Hey Lil. Yeah. I'll be over in a sec. Dil shot gunned though so don't bother fighting over it. /

Tommy grinned as he texted back.

Flipping back to his text log and checking over the subject matter of each one before deciding that he'd reply later, Tommy put his phone on his pocket and went downstairs and out the door.

Calling a, "See ya mum and dad." To his parents. Tommy went and started his car, where Dil was already waiting in the passenger side.

"So what are you planning for your first day Mr Prank Master?" Tommy asked as he pulled out of the driveway. A smirk on his face as he tried to guess what his little brother had planned.

"You'll have to wait and find out older bro." Dil said. A twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Tommy grinned and pulled up in front of the DeVille's house where Phil and Lil were waiting.

"Jump in." Tommy said to them through Dil's open window. "We have to go and get Chuckie and Kimi. They asked me yesterday." Tommy smiled before realising that he'd have to apologise for freaking out yesterday.

His eight seater van was a perfect first car for him. He could fit the whole group in easily. And it was easy to drive.

The /whole/ group actually. Including Angelica and Suzie if they wanted to hang. Which wasn't very often at all. Even less now that they were a couple.

The car was loud as he pulled up in front of the Finster house. Everybody talking.

Actually talking wasn't the right word. They were arguing about the correct pronunciation of the word 'Oak.'

"It's pronounced like O-a-l-k." Lil said as Tommy honked the horn.

"No. It's pronounced how it's spelt dip wit. O-a-k." Phil said back to his sister just as Chuckie and Kimi came out of the house with smiles on their faces.

Distracted from what they were arguing about Lil moved around the fold out seat in the middle row quickly and slipped neatly into the seat behind her brother just as Kimi opened the door.

"Heya babe." Kimi said with a grin as she slid into the back row with Lil and placed a peck onto the younger girl's lips. "How are you?" She asked as she pulled away with a smile.

"Pretty good... Now that you're here." Lil said happily as Chuckie got in next to Phil.

"Door." Tommy said as he looked in the side mirror to check for cars.

Quickly grabbing the handle from his seat Chuckie slid the door shut just as Tommy pulled out and drove them to school.

Arriving just a few minutes till the bell. Everyone tumblred out of the car. And they walked into the school.


	5. Chapter 5- First day back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I TEND TO POST ON FF.NET FIRST THEN ON HERE. This chapter has been being written since May 2013. :/ So that's what my apologies are about. :D )
> 
> Well then. It has been a while hasn't it. :/ Sorry. Anyways. I'm trying to get back into writing so here's Chapter five and chapter six is already half written. :) But I'm a lazy ass butt so I don't know when it'll be finished. :/
> 
> I hope you all like this new chapter. :) Also I'm on FanFiction.net now for those who prefer that reading platform. :) ELLYNARA3. :D

Almost as soon as they'd walked inside the main building the bell went. And the following announcement came over the loud speakers:

*Loud tapping of the microphone* Hello students. And welcome to your first day. I am Vice-Principal Pangborn, now if you could all please go to the hall for orientation and organization. That'd be swell, thanks kids.

As soon as the announcement cut off with a crackle everyone slowly started to dawdle down to the hall.

Seats were set up in the hall and people were scattered in groups with a few people sitting quietly by themselves or couples sat together and went a little too far with the PDA.

"Over there?" Tommy said with a smile as he pointed to a small area where no one else was.

"Yep. Sounds good." Chuckie agreed with a grin.

Tommy didn't reply, just smiled and walked over to where he'd pointed.

All six of them plunked into a row before they were joined by Angelica and Suzie.

"Hey you two." Tommy said with a smile at them as they sat down in the row in front of them.

"Hey Tommy. What's up?" Suzie asked turning in her seat to talk with them.

"Nothin' much." Tommy said, "Just this stupid assembly."

"Yeah." Suzie mumbled back right as the vice-principal came onto the stage.

"Hello everyone. And welcome back to a new school year." Vice-Principal Pangborn said to everyone, "I trust you've all had a wonderful holiday and are ready to get straight back into that great learning."

A few students chuckled and scoffed saying, "Yeah right."

"Now then if everyone will be quiet. Teachers are coming around with schedules for everyone. If a teacher calls your name please go and get your schedule or put up your hand for the teacher to see." Mr. Pangborn said before disappearing off the stage.

One teacher started with the p's first.

"Tommy Pickle?" I put my hand up.

"Angelica Pickle?" She got her schedule.

Eventually we all had our schedules and went our separate ways.

"Joint music years nine and eleven..." Tommy mumbled to himself as he walked out the door.

"That's with me Tommy." Chuckie, who was right next to him, said quietly.

Tommy jumped a foot in the air, he hadn't realized that Chuckie was that close, or that he was following him.

"Y-Yeah. Awesome. We actually have a class together." Tommy said with a smile.

"Should be fun." Chuckie said with a grin as he took Tommy's schedule and compared. "We also have art together. And I didn't know you were doing advanced Maths. You're joining my class." Chuckie grinned at his best friend before giving back the younger's schedule.

"Three classes together." Tommy said, grinning happily and excitedly, "Considering that we're two years apart and shouldn't have any classes together. This is good."

"Very good." Chuckie said just as excited and happy as Tommy.

While they'd been talking they'd been walking and had reached the music room.

"Come in, come in." The teacher said, ushering them into a room with now six people. Two year elevens (including Chuckie) and four year nines (including Tommy).

"Now then. We were forced this year to join year nine and eleven music together due to lack of applicants. So this is it. Six students from two years. Thank you for your enthusiasm. My name is Miss Bell and I shall be your teacher this year." Miss Bell grinned at each of us, "Now. How about you all choose an instrument." She said gesturing to the walls of the room that were surrounded by instruments. "One of the good things with having a small class is that I can help you all individually more easily then in a large class."

Tommy grinned at Miss Bell before turning to choose an instrument.

"Guitar! I choose you." Tommy said with a chuckle while Chuckie also chose an instrument.

Humming to himself Chuckie picked up a harmonica from one of the tables around the room.

"This one looks cool." Chuckie mumbled with a grin to himself before going and sitting next to Tommy who was plucking gently at the strings and actually tuning it.

"My dad taught me. Not how to play mind but how to tune and care for one." Tommy mumbled with a small smile as he finished tuning it and started strumming idly across the strings as the others chose instruments.

"Miss! I already told you. I'd prefer to be addressed as Zr, ze or zim instead of Miss Black. Please?" One of the students- clasping a flute in their hand- said.

"Okay fine Beka." Miss Bell said with a small smile.

"And I said that I prefer Fred please." Ze continued.

"Fine." Miss Bell said with a sigh, putting marks next to 'Beka's' name to remember that ze was actually 'Fred' and preferred Zr, ze or zim as pronouns.

"If anyone wants to be called by a different name or pronoun please tell me now." Miss Bell said and waited a few moments before continuing, "Okay then. Now if everyone has chosen an instrument we can get started."

Six different notes were heard around the room.

"Okay. Good, good." Miss Bell said before pointing at a bookshelf in the corner. "You'll find a book for each of your instruments over there. Go grab yours and come back to the circle."

Tommy and Chuck were two of the first to get up. Grabbing their books quickly and flicking through them while the others found theirs.

'Fred' was next to grab zis book. Sitting down next to Tommy with a grin as ze also started to flick through zis book on the flute.

The other three took ages to find their books.

Toby, who chose the violin, was the next to sit down after looking for fifteen minutes. Dust all over his clothes.

"It was at the back. Hadn't been used in a while." Toby mumbled in explanation as he took a seat next to Chuckie.

Next to return to the circle was Rayna, carrying a thick book about the piano. She took a seat next to 'Fred' and started to read her text book, ignoring everyone.

Last was Harry, lugging a heavy book about the trumpet, she plopped down next to Toby, covered in more dust then the violinist was.

Grinning at the younger boy Harry said, "We chose the least used instruments didn't we?"

"So it seems." Toby said in his quiet voice as he flicked to the first page. "Or the least read about."

"Either way. I hope that it's fun." Harry said. "I love music. I already know how to play a few of these instruments. For instance. If you need any help with that just ask." Harry gestured to Toby's violin. "Same with all of you here... Except you Chuckie... I don't know harmonica sadly. Guitar, Violin, Piano, even Flute, I've already learnt. My parents put me through classes since I was four. I can't wait to learn trumpet though."

"Yeah. I've always loved listening to music. Never learnt how to play. It's amazing how many instruments you can play." Toby said, grinning at the older female, "Any help would be appreciated with this." Toby gestured to the violin beside him.

"Same here," Tommy and 'Fred' said simultaneously.

"I'd be more than happy to help." Harry said with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay. I'm so happy that everyone's off to a great start but the bell's about to go and I have to call roll. I'm going to call out your instrument and year as well. Tell me if it's wrong.

So...

Tommy Pickle (Guitar) Yr. 9

"Yep."

Chuckie Finster (Harmonica) Yr. 11

"Correct."

Toby Urner (Violin) Yr. 9

"Uh-ha."

Harry Watson (Trumpet) Yr. 11

"Yeah."

Rayna Ray (Piano) Yr. 9

"Indeed."

Beka Black aka Fred Black (Flute) Yr. 9.

"Correct."

Okay thank you, you may put away your instruments and then leave when the bell rings." Miss Bell said with a smile.

As soon as we finished putting away our instruments the bell rang...

"Rinnnnnnnnnng!"

And we each filed out one by one after a happy chorus of "See ya Miss Bell."


	6. Chapter 6- Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Two chapters in one week. What's going on! Is what I'm guessing at for your reactions. :) XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. You may have chapter seven if I'm motivated. :)
> 
> As usual posted on Fanfiction.net first. :) And they are used to like two chapters a year. :) XD I'm a terrible updater. But I hope you guys on both Ao3 and Fanfiction.net like it. :D

"Lockers to drop off this book and then art." Tommy mumbled to himself as he walked off.

"Sounds good." Chuckie said as he walked beside his best friend, still wondering what was going on in that thick skull.

Yesterday the younger teen had freaked out when Kimi had found them kissing and run off. Today Tommy hadn't said a word about it and neither had he so he was wondering what was going through the thick skull of his best friend.

Tommy smiled at Chuckie as they reached his locker and he chucked in his music book and pulled out the art pad and pencils that he'd need in his next class.

"Letsa go Mario." Tommy said with a chuckle as he shut his locker and they went over to Chuckie's.

Chuckie grabbed out a small pencil case that he used just for art and a large art pad.

"Come on Luigi." Chuckie said with a grin as he grabbed Tommy's hand to drag him through the crowd going the other way.

Chuckie didn't notice but Tommy could feel his face go red at the contact.

"You have reached your destination." Chuckie said in a monotone, sounding like the GPS voice.

Tommy laughed and grinned at his best friend, "You sounded just like it." Tommy gasped out before bursting into laughter again.

"Tommy Pickles?" The teacher who was in the room said curiously as she looked out the door.

"Oh... Um yeah. That's me. Sorry ma'am." Tommy said, looking nervously at the teacher as he calmed down a little.

The teacher actually grinned at him and gestured for him to come into the room.

"It's good to hear some laughter in this place." The teacher said with a huge grin on her face as she motioned for them to take the two seats at the table at the front of the room.

"Now as I was saying, I'm Mrs Ram, it's nice to meet you year nines. Year elevens have already started their major works when they started year eleven last term. So you can work on them while I get the year nines set on their new projects." Mrs Ram said gesturing to the closet on the side of the room for the year elevens and holding out a key for Chuckie.

"Okay." Chuckie said with a smile and grabbed the key. Leaving his stuff on the table.

Once all twelve of the year elevens went into the closet to get what they were working on, Mrs Ram explained what the two year nines were going to do.

"Okay, Tommy and Beka-"

Beka cut off Mrs Ram there and said, "I prefer to be called Fred please Mrs."

"O-Okay." Mrs Ram stuttered in surprise and wrote 'Fred' next to Beka's name.

"Well then as I was saying, Tommy and... Fred, for the next few weeks we will be focusing on landscapes and painting. After that we'll move on to body proportion which I'm sure some of our year elevens will be willing to help with. So if you want to pull out your laptops, find a landscape that you want to paint and we'll go through the details of what you have to do next lesson. There are some magazines over in the corner as well if you want to look at them." Mrs Ram said as we pulled out our laptops and set to work on finding something to paint.

"So... What's with the change of name and all that Fred?" Tommy asked curiously as he scrolled through landscape pictures.

"Um... I'm not sure you'll understand." 'Fred' mumbled.

"Try me." Tommy said with a grin. "If I don't get it I'll go and do research to figure out what it is."

'Fred' smiled slightly before starting to try and explain, "Well... I don't really feel comfortable with my own gender so I prefer to not identify as either. Preferring the pronouns ze, zim and Zr. And I like the name Fred. I think it suits me much better than Beka." 'Fred' said looking at Tommy to see if he had gotten it.

"I think I'll do some research on that when I get home cause that was confusing." Tommy said thinking that he should also search up sexualities because he didn't know what the hell was going on with his brain.

"It's okay. Thanks for trying to understand." 'Fred' said grinning at Tommy as ze scrolled though the landscape search on Google.

"No problem. I will understand soon. I promise." Tommy replied with a huge grin back at zim.

After about ten minutes of just casual chatting and looking at landscapes the year elevens came back out. All carrying canvases or paper with some sort of art work on it.

"Okay. Glad to see you all located your art works from last term. Now as you can see, I've set up easels and tables for everyone at the back of the room for you to use. You all know what you're working on but if you need any help just give me a shout." Mrs Ram said as they trickled out of the closet in ones or twos.

"Okay Mrs." Chuckie said as he was the last to walk out of the closet. Handing the keys back to Mrs Ram before going to the back of the room with all of the other year elevens and setting up his canvas on one of the easels. Pulling on an apron he got to work on mixing paints and finding the right brushes as he painted colours onto the canvas. Mixing nicely with the other dried colours that were there.

Meanwhile...

"I think I found one that I want to paint." Tommy said to 'Fred' as he clicked on the picture, making it large.

"It's so pretty." Ze said with a grin as ze looked at the landscape of a waterfall and rain forest that I'd chosen.

"Indeed it is." Mrs Ram said coming up behind me. "It's a very good choice Tommy." Mrs Ram smiled before asking, "So what do you want to paint it onto?"

"I was thinking canvas if I could." Tommy said with a smile.

"Okay. But you'll have to purchase your own. Otherwise we have paper." Mrs Ram said, a sad tone in her voice like she wished that the school could buy one for him.

"That should be fine." Tommy said as he saved the picture to his USB drive to print in the library. "My mum's planning on getting me more art stuff tonight so we can grab a canvas to." Tommy smiled.

"I think I found one too." 'Fred' said quietly, not wanting to interrupt.

"Le'me sees." Tommy said with a smile as he leant over to see what ze had chosen. "Nice." Tommy said as he took in the New York City skyline that 'Fred' had chosen to paint.

"Very good choice." Mrs Ram said, looking at the picture as well. "Now how about you save that to a USB and use the rest of the lesson to go to the library and print them off. You have twenty minutes then you need to come back here. Okay?" Mrs Ram said before walking off to help the year elevens.

"Okay." 'Fred' mumbled before saying, "I don't have a USB."

"Hmm. You should probably get one." Tommy said before plugging his USB into Fred's laptop. "You can use mine for now." Tommy smiled at Fred as he saved ze's landscape onto his USB in the art folder.

"Now then. To the library." Tommy said with a grin, unplugging his USB safely Tommy grabbed Fred's hand and pulled zim from the room. Not seeing the look of jealousy that Chuckie gave them as they left.


	7. Chapter 7- Library, Fred, and Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please excuse the awkward conversation bits. I don't really talk to humans and when I do I'm one of the most awkward, awkward people you'll ever meet. :) XD 
> 
> More Fred in this chapter. :) Ze's slowly becoming a favourite of mine. Ze is Agender for those who haven't realised. And prefers different pronouns. :) <3
> 
> Heres the definition of Agender: a person who identifies as agender doesn't feel as if they belong anywhere on the gender spectrum at all.
> 
> And then cause I reference Transgender later on heres some definitions for that to:  
> Transgender: A human who was born as one gender but identifies as a different gender to the one designated at birth.  
> (Examples:  
> Trans female: A human that was born as a male that identifies as female.
> 
> Trans Male: A human that was born as a female that identifies as a male.)
> 
> Then you have Cis gender: A male or female that identifies as the gender designated at birth. 
> 
> I though the definitions may help for some to understand a bit for both this story and real life.

Tommy hummed to himself as they walked to the library.

"So... Tommy? Did you see that look that Chuckie sent us as we left the room together?" Fred asked with a smirk. "It looked like he was jealous o' someone."

Tommy's eyes went wide and he blushed slightly as he said, "Wh-What?! No he wasn't." Tommy laughed and ruffled his hair awkwardly as he sped up to get to the library. 

"Yes he was." Fred said with a smirk as ze sped up as well. 

"No he wasn't. Why would he be?" Tommy asked as they walked in to the warmth of the library.

"Well. Why don't you tell me?" Fred said, walking over to the computers to the side of the library. 

"What?! H-How would I know?" Tommy said, stuttering as he turned pink.

Logging into a computer, Fred said, "Well... You're red now. You just stuttered. And he's your best friend. I really don't think he's gonna be jealous about me." Fred smirked. "Are you two a thing?"

"N-No. What gives you that idea?" Tommy said, sitting down next to zim at the computer and plugging in the USB. 

"Just seems as though you both like each other." Fred said with a small smile as ze fixed everything up so that the pictures could be printed. 

"... Okay. Well we're not together as far as I know. Just friends." Tommy said, quickly turning to go and get the stuff from the printer as a way to hide his blush. 

"If you say so." Fred said with a smirk on zis face as ze closed everything down and got ready to go back to the classroom. 

"I do say so." Tommy said as he returned with the pictures.

"Okay. Whatever. You'd tell me if you wanted to." Fred said with a smile before changing the subject, "Your picture looks epic by the way. I can't wait to see you paint it."

Tommy smiled, grateful for the change of conversation from his relationship with his best friend to his art, "Yeah. I can't wait to see yours painted as well. I'm sure it'll be awesome." Tommy grinned at his newfound friend as they walked back to the classroom. 

Entering ten minutes before the bell they had just enough time to pack up everything and make sure that their pictures were put away where they wouldn't be crumpled. 

"All set teach." Fred said with a grin as the bell went off and they all rushed out of the classroom with calls of, 'See ya Miss Ram.'

"Break time." Tommy said with a grin as he grabbed Chuckie's hand and tugged to older male along.

Chuckie blushed as he was tugged along by his best friend/crush/boyfriend(?) to the cafeteria. 

Tommy hadn't noticed that Chuckie's face was almost as red as his messy hair but as soon as Phil mentioned it he went just as red as the other male, quickly let go of Chuckie's hand and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

"What's wrong with you two?" Phil asked curiously while Kimi just smirked and whispered something to Lil.

"Nothing." Tommy said, "Just a little hot in here."

Chuckie sighed but agreed with his best friend, "Yeah, just a little hot."

"Okay." Phil said, easily buying their lie, "Wanna go outside and cool down?"

"Nah, I'm sure we'll be fine." Tommy said with a small smile before starting to eat a sandwich out of his brown bag.

"Yeah, they'll be fine Phil." Kimi said with a smirk at the two of them.

And with that their fading blushes went bright red again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the no editing. I wrote this on my iPod and can't get to a computer at this moment in time. I may re-write/edit this whole story eventually. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8- Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made Chaz Finster Transgender. Also check my edit to the notes in the previous chapter to know why Fred is Agender now.

Fred hummed as ze walked along the corridor to the food court. Looking forward to getting some food into zis stomach.

Fred spotted Tommy and his group as soon as ze walked in to the room and quickly lined up to get food so that ze could go and ask to sit with them.

"Hey... Um, Tommy? Can I, I mean, do you mind, if I sit with you and your friends?" Fred said as ze got to the table with zis food.

"Yeah. You guys don't mind, do you?" Tommy said looking at his friends.

"Nope, she can sit with us." Phil said with a smile. As everyone else just shook their heads or mumbled that they didn't mind.

"Oh um... I'm not a girl." Fred exclaimed to the table.

"But you look like a girl." Phil said, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Well... I'm Agender." Fred said shyly, waiting for bad reactions from all of them.

"What's that?" Phil asked still really confused.

"Oh. None of you know what Agender is?" Fred asked.

"Nope." Was heard from Dil, Phil and Lil.

"I know what it is." Chuckie mumbled. "My dad's transgender but he explained all the genders to me." Chuckie smiled at Fred.

"He explained them to me also." Kimi said with a grin.

"You explained somewhat last lesson." Tommy said happily.

"Okay. I'll explain to you three then." Fred said with a smile, "A person who identifies as agender doesn't feel as if they belong anywhere on the gender spectrum at all. That’s how I feel. Get it?"

"Ahh. Yeah." Phil mumbled before going silent. A very rare occurrence with Phil.

Everybody stared at Phil and waited for the usually loud boy to say something.

~Three minutes later~

"That's pretty cool." Phil said, lifting his head and grinning at Fred.

"That's weird but cool." Dil exclaimed loudly.

"Agreed Dil and Phil." Lil mumbled.

"Thanks." Fred said, smiling at all of them.

"No problem." Phil mumbled, "Sorry for taking so long to reply. I had to wrap my head around it."

"It's okay." Fred said, smiling at him, "I know that it can be confusing."

"Yeah." Phil mumbled, "Thanks though."

"No prob-" Fred started before being cut off by the bell.

-Ring-

"Next class." Tommy said, checking his timetable before looking around the table and saying, "Anyone else have History?"

"Three classes together. What luck." Fred said with a happy grin.

"I've got History." Lil and Kimi said in sync before bursting into giggles.

"Science for me." Chuckie said, "Then Math. I guess I'll see you in an hour Tommy." Chuckie grinned.

"Geography. All alone. By myself." Phil said sadly.

"It's okay Phil." Tommy said glancing at Phil's timetable, "You're with Chuckie and I next."

"Really?" Phil asked excitedly.

"Yup." Tommy said with a grin.

"Awesome." Phil exclaimed, grinning back.

That was when the second warning bell went off and they all dashed to class.

-Ring-


	9. Chapter 9- History, Questions and Maths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter after only 4 days. :) Enjoy my motivation.

Sitting down quickly at a four seated table, Fred, Tommy, Kimi and Lil basically just worked on worksheets and talked the whole lesson before the bell went and they handed in everything that they'd done to be marked for the next lesson.

“Sooooo…” Kimi asked, grinning suggestively at Tommy while he worked on a question.

“So, what?” Tommy asked, looking up from the worksheet and tilting his head, looking at her curiously.

“You and Chuckie, what’s going on? And don’t you dare try and tell me nothing. I saw you two kissing.” Kimi asked, getting straight to the point.

Tommy sighed and mumbled, “I don’t know.” Before returning to the question on the page even though a million unanswered questions swirled through his brain. He had to talk to Chuckie, and soon before he went insane with doubts. 

“What do you mean by that? How can you just not know if you’re dating or not?” Lil asked, a confused look in her eyes. 

“I just mean that I don’t know, okay?” Tommy said to them. 

“You haven’t talked about it yet, have you Tommy?” Fred asked, a small, understanding smile on zis face.

“No. I haven’t. We didn’t get a chance to yesterday cause of Kimi.” Tommy said with another sigh.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.” Kimi said with a sad smile, “Is that why you ran away so fast?”

“Yeah.” Tommy said, finishing the worksheet just as the bell went.

-Ring-

Each of them handed in their sheets before going out the door.

"Well then I’ve got Advanced Maths now. Should get going." Tommy said with a yawn, exhausted already from the first day back. He'd still be asleep at this time if it weren't for school.

"Nope." Fred said, "Normal, easy to understand, general math for me."

Kimi and Lil both grinned and Lil said, "Agreed Fred, normal math for us two as well."

"Okay then. See you later." Tommy said, rushing off to class just as the second warning bell went.

"Heya Phil. Where's Chuckie?" Tommy asked in confusion as he looked around the classroom and didn't find his redheaded friend.

Phil shrugged and mumbled, "Hell if I know."

Just as he said that the red head in question came into the classroom, followed closely by the teacher. Both laden with maths text books.

"Found him." Phil said to Tommy with a smirk.

Tommy rolled his eyes at Phil and took a seat next to the other boy and an empty seat, continuing to stare at Chuckie until the older male looked up and caught him staring, which is when he finally blushed and lowered his eyes.

Due to his looking down he didn't notice the red head blushing as well as he handed out all the books, ending with three for them and sitting down next to Tommy.

Passing the book over to Phil, Chuckie leaned over and pressed his arm against Tommy's chest while he waited for Phil to take the book.

"You okay there you two? Is it too hot in here as well?" Phil asked opening up to the page they were working from.

"Fine. We're fine." Tommy mumbled.

"Okays then. It's cooler outside if that's needed. I'm sure the teacher wouldn't mind." Phil said with a smile.

"I'm fine Phil. Thanks though." Chuckie said leaning against Tommy to hand him the Maths book.

"Thanks." Tommy mumbled, pressing his thigh against the elder males with a shy smile as he opened to the page written on the board.

Working on the exercises and paying attention to the teachers explanations Phil, Tommy and Chuckie worked together and finished everything by the end of the lesson despite Tommy being slightly distracted by the looks Chuckie kept on giving him. As well as the gentle heat of their legs pushed together.

-Ring-

Chuckie let out a sigh as he closed the textbook. Tempted to lay his head down on the table and sleep.

"Let's go." Tommy said, picking up his books and going to the front, Phil and Chuckie trailing after him as he showed the teacher his work.

Taking his book back from the teacher Tommy walked towards the door and waited for the other two.

"Letsa go." Tommy said with a grin as Phil and Chuckie came over to him.

"Break time." Phil said happily, almost running down the hall to the cafeteria.

*Crash*

Phil blinked from where he'd landed, looking up at who he'd crashed into.

It was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Find out next time who Phil ran into. :)


	10. Chapter 10- Conversations and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my motivation again. :)

"Dil?" Phil asked, getting to his feet and helping Dil to stand up, "You okay?" Phil asked, putting his hands on Dil's shoulders, not noticing the younger teens light blush.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. A-Are you okay?" Dil asked, looking down at his feet, "Sorry for knockin' you over Phil."

"It's okay. I'm fine. Just be careful next time." Phil said with a grin.

"That's good." Dil said, smiling back at him, "I'll try but careful is not somethin' I excel at." Dil continued with a small laugh.

"Good enough. Now come on, I want food." Phil said with a grin, grabbing Dil's hand and tugging him along as Tommy and Chuckie trailed slowly along behind them.

"Was it just me or did Dil seem slightly red just then?" Tommy said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Do you think he-?" Chuckie asked, pausing as a hesitant hand slipped in to loosely hold his.

"Yeah. I think he does." Tommy said, a light blush on his face as he smiled.

Squeezing gently, Chuckie smiled happily for a few moments before Tommy asked, "Ch-Chuckie?"

"Yes Tommy?" Chuckie asked pulling the younger male to a stop.

"I was just-um- wondering what we-um-are?" Tommy asked, looking down at his shoes shyly, realising that this was usually what Chuckie did when he was scared.

Before Chuckie could respond however Phil was looking back at them and calling, "Hey. Are you two okay?"

Turning around quickly Chuckie called back, "Yeah, we'll be there in a bit. Just need to talk about something." Chuckie smiled happily at Phil.

"Okay. See ya soon. Don't take too long or all the food'll be gone." Phil said, grinning back before tugging Dil to go and sit down at their usual table.

"Now then, your question." Chuckie said turning back around and smiling gently at the curious teen.

"Yeah. I'd really like to know the answer to that please." Tommy said with a shy smile.

"I... I really like you Tommy." Chuckie said, lifting Tommy's chin and looking into his eyes, "I'd like to cuddle with you and make blanket forts and watch Netflix with hot milo and kiss you and go on dates and really, what I'm saying Tommy is that I'd like to date you if you'd allow that?"

Chuckie blushed and waited for an answer from Tommy.

Tommy was blushing just as much as Chuckie while he smiled happily.

"Yes!" Tommy said, launching himself forward and hugging Chuckie, "Yes please." Tommy continued after he'd calmed down, "I'd like that." Tommy mumbled before giving Chuckie a quick kiss.

Chuckie grinned happily and hugged the younger tight and kissed him gently, quickly pulling away when he remembered where they were.

"So... Shall we go and get food now?" Tommy asked, a giant smile on his face as he slowly let go of Chuckie.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go." Chuckie said before asking something, "So, um, Tommy. Do you mind if we keep us a secret for now?"

Tommy was silent for a moment, "Okay. Just for now though. I wanna tell them eventually. Besides, Kimi, Lil and Fred already know." Tommy said quietly as they walked through the cafeteria doors and went to sit down with their friends.

"Okay." Chuckie said to Tommy as they sat down, before saying, "Hey." To all of their friends.

"Hiya." Dil said from his spot between Phil and Lil, his face red as he ate his chicken sandwich from home.

"Heya." Kimi said, grinning at the two of them.

"Hey." Phil managed to say between giant bites of chicken burger.

"Hi." Fred said with a grin.

"Hi, hey, whatever. Sit down and eat you two. I wanna go and play soccer; I'd be two players short without you. So come on." Lil said, whining slightly towards the end.

"Okay." Tommy said with a smirk as he started eating his ham sandwich.

"Fine." Chuckie sighed as he started to make and eat his Caesar salad.

By the time they'd all finished there was twenty minutes of break left and Lil was rushing them all out the doors to play 3-on-3 soccer.

Tommy  
Phil  
Kimi

V.S.

Chuckie  
Dil  
Lil

With Fred refereeing, cause of zis amputated leg, which they'd only just found out when Lil had suggested soccer.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" Fred yelled, blowing zis whistle that ze always had around zis neck at all times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will win? Find out next time. :P


	11. Chapter 11- Soccer, Geography and Secrets

Each team had quickly huddled before the game started and decided on a team name. And were as so:

Tommy, Phil and Kimi aka Food Adventure

V.S.

Chuckie, Dil and Lil aka Upside Down Glasses

Within ten minutes Lil had gotten the ball past Kimi. But almost straight afterwards Phil scored a goal past Chuckie. And they were tied again for the next almost 10 minutes.

"And the score is 2-1, favouring team... Food adventure!" Fred called out with a grin as Tommy scored a goal.

"And that's the end of the game." Lil said sadly as she heard the bell go, "Good game though!" She yelled with a grin to all of them, bumping fists and shaking hands as they walked back to the sad grey building, all of them covered in mud.

"One more class." Tommy said with a yawn as they walked down the corridor.

"Math." Dil said, poking out his tongue in disgust.

"Science!" Chuckie said with a grin.

"History." Phil said, expression completely neutral.

"Geography." Kimi, Lil, Fred and Tommy said, almost completely in sync.

All four of them burst out laughing just as the warning bell went.

"See you all at the van after school!" Tommy called as they all rushed to their classes.

"Yeah", "Okay", and "Sure", were all heard from different people.  
\--

Getting to the classroom just in time, Tommy, Fred, Lil and Kimi quickly sat down at a row with four seats.

"Hello year 9's. I welcome you to geography. I'm Miss Right, nice to meet y'all." The teacher said walking in to the classroom and putting her folder onto her desk.

"I'm sure I'll get used to your names eventually but please excuse me until I do." She said before calling roll, "Now that that's done can I please have four students to come up the front. We're gonna have a little quiz."

A few students put up their hands and the teacher looked around before choosing four.

"Um, you. What's your name?" She asked pointing at a red haired boy.

"Timmy McNulty." The boy said with a smile.

"Cool, I'll try and remember that. Now then come up the front while I choose another person."

Miss Right looked around a few more times before choosing someone.

"I choose you. What's your name young man?" She asked, pointing at someone in the front row.

"I'm Tommy. Tommy Pickles."

"Cool. I'll try and remember. Now then, come up the front." She said with a smile and led the way to the front, not noticing Timmy and Tommy glaring at each other.

"Now I'll have you and you please." She said pointing to two girls, one in the back row and one right in the middle of the class room, "What are your names?"

"Prudence Bubblegum." One girl with short brown hair said, standing up and barging into Tommy once she was up the front before standing next to Timmy.

"Belinda Nice." The other girl with long blonde hair said also walking up to the front and standing next to Tommy.

"Nice to see you again Tommy." Belinda said with a smile, "It's been a long time."

"It's been ages since then." Tommy said, recognising the girl that he'd played with in the park all that time ago.

"Okay now then you need to choose your teams. They'll be your team for the rest of the year. And you have to sit with them so choose carefully." Miss Right said before asking Tommy to choose his first team mate.

"Lil." Tommy said with a smile.

Next Belinda chose. Choosing some girl called, “Megan" who Tommy vaguely recognises from somewhere.

Then Timmy chooses, "Binky.”

And then Prudance chose one of her friends, “Gabriel.”

They continue in that order until they have four people each, including themselves.

Tommy: "Kimi."

Belinda: "Emma."

Timmy: "Sticky"

Prudance: "Josh."  
\--  
Tommy: "Fred."

Belinda: "Kayla"

Timmy: "Buster."

Prudance: "Ty… and I guess Todd since they don’t like being apart."  
\--  
Teams:

1  
Tommy  
Lil  
Kimi  
Fred

2  
Belinda  
Megan  
Emma  
Kayla

3  
Timmy  
Binky  
Sticky  
Buster

4  
Prudance  
Gabriel  
Josh  
Ty and Todd  
\--  
"Okay then. Now that each group has four or five people, you can more around the desks into groups while these four decide on buzzer sounds."

Each of them thought for a moment before deciding on a sound.

"Roar." Was heard from Tommy.

"Meow." Belinda mumbled.

“Honk.” Timmy called.

“Pop.” Prudance said, popping the gum that was in her mouth.

“Okay then. Cool. Now for the quiz.” Miss Right said as everybody finished up re-arranging the classroom, “Question One: What River runs through ten states of America and is the second longest?”

“Pop” (Prudance) followed very closely by a “Roar” (Tommy) was heard.

“Yes Prudance?”

“The Missouri River.” Prudance said matter of factly.

“What was your answer Tommy?” 

“The Mississippi River ma’am.” Tommy said.

“Tommy is correct. Very close though Prudance. The Missouri River however runs through seven states, despite being longer then the Mississippi River. So 1 point to Tommy’s team, you can decide on team names later if you want. Also, I’ll be asking full team questions later, worth two point’s if you get them right. Now then question two: Which state in America is the Biggest?”

“Meow!” & “Honk!” (Belinda & Timmy)

“Belinda first. Then Timmy.”

“Alaska.” Belina said happily.

“Darn it. She got it before me.” Timmy said, disappointed. 

“Okay then, one point to Belinda and half a point for Timmy for knowing the answer. Okay then last question before the bell. Question three: Which state has the largest population?” 

All of the sounds were heard at the same time. “Roar”, “Meow”, “Honk”, and “Pop”.

“Okay then, Tommy, Belinda, Timmy then Prudance, okay, now go ahead.” 

“Texas.” Tommy said, sounding slightly unsure.

“New York.” Belinda mumbled.

“Florida.” Timmy said proudly, thinking he’d gotten it right.

“California.” Prudance said, remembering what her mum had said about the population in California being really big and needing more houses and stuff.

“Nice one Prudance. California is correct, and then Texas. So one point to Prudance and then half a point to Tommy for getting the second most populated states, Texas and New York are the third and forth most populated though. Now then, points stand as such:

Tommy: 1 ½  
Belinda: 1  
Timmy: ½  
Prudance: 1

I’ll write that on the board for next lesson.” Miss Right said, starting to do just that as the bell went, “See ya class.”

Tommy, Lil, Kimi and Fred quickly grabbed their staff and ran out the door, going to the car park and getting into the van to wait for the others.

Tommy was on his learners permit and Chuckie was teaching him to drive. The furthest he drove by himself was just down the street to the Finster’s house to pick up Chuckie.

Turning on the engine to heat up, Tommy, Kimi and Lil talked to Fred- who was going to catch the bus when it got there- while they waited.

“Finally.” Tommy said as Chuckie got there, followed closely by Phil and Dil who seemed to be in deep conversation and Dil looked very happy to be talking to someone who actually listened and seemed interested in what he was saying.

“Okay’s then, everyone here?” Tommy asked before mumbling the names of who was there, “Me, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil, Phil, Dil… Ye-” 

Just as he was saying that they had everyone, Angelica and Suzie walked up to the van.

“Hey.” Suzie said with a smile at them.

“Hi, can you give us a lift? Our ride left without us.” Angelica said with a scowl at the empty spot opposite them.

“Sure. Jump in.” Tommy said as Chuckie and him got into the two front seats, Phil and Dil got into the middle and Kimi and Lil got into the back.

Suzie quickly got into the back with Kimi and Lil. Leaving her girlfriend to pull down the middle end seat and pull shut the door. And once they were all seated and belted Tommy pulled out and they were off, talking amongst themselves as they drove.

Dil and Phil keeping up their weird conversation, Kimi and Lil whispering to each other and kissing gently, Angelica turned around slightly to talk to Suzie, and then a quiet happy silence between Tommy and Chuckie that they interrupted only a few times when they wanted to mention something.

“So… What are you doing this weekend?” Chuckie asked Tommy as they dropped of Angelica. 

“Nothing, as far as I know.” Tommy said, quickly driving to Suzie’s house a few blocks away.

“Cool, do you wanna come to watch a movie and go to dinner with me?” Chuckie asked as Suzie closed the door.

Driving around the corner, Tommy dropped off the twins, who took ages to get out with Kimi and Lil kissing and Phil not wanting to stop talking to Dil. 

“Come on. I wanna go home.” Tommy said with a playful grin at the twins, “You’ll see each other tomorrow.” 

Phil grinned at Tommy and said, “Okay Tommy, see ya man.” Before turning to Dil and smiling happily, “See you tomorrow Dil.”

As Phil got out Lil gave one last kiss to Kimi and mumbled, “See ya babe,” before getting out of the van and closing the door.

“Okay then,” Tommy mumbled and drove slowly down the street, “So you were asking me on a date Chuckie?” Tommy asked with a small smile and a blush.

“Yes. If you want to go with me that is.” Chuckie said, smiling as well. 

“I’d love to.” Tommy mumbled, smiling wider as he pulled up next to the Finster’s house, “See you tomorrow.” Tommy said before quickly pulling Chuckie into a soft kiss before pulling away and letting the other boy get out, followed by Kimi.

“See ya Tommy.” Kimi said as she went to wait for her brother, knowing that he’d want to talk to her.

“Bye Kimi.” Tommy called after her. 

“See you tomorrow Tommy.” Chuckie mumbled before closing the doors.

Tommy waved and then drove off. Even though they only lived a few houses down from Chuckie, Tommy went past their house and started a lap around the block.

“Hey… um… Dil?” Tommy asked.

“Yes bro?” Dil said in response, climbing into the front.

“Do you think you could, um, keep… my relationship with Chuckie from Mum and Dad?” Tommy asked, a light blush on his cheeks. 

“Sure.” Dil said, “As long as you keep my crush on Phil a secret from everyone.” Dil’s face went slightly red as well, “I know that you noticed. I saw your look before.”

“I knew you liked him.” Tommy said with a grin, “I’ll keep Phil a secret and you keep Chuckie a secret, sounds good?” 

“Cool.” Dil said putting out a fist as Tommy finally got to their street and parked in front of their house.

“Cool.” Tommy said, bumping their fists together in their version of a pinkie promise.

As they walked inside, Chuckie and Kimi had just finished having a similar conversation about Kimi keeping Tommy and Chuckie from their parents.

“Fine.” Kimi said.

“Thank you.” Chuckie said sighing in relief and they both walked inside.


	12. Chapter 12- Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a new tag cause of this chapter.

Tommy yawned as he sat eating dinner that night. Exhausted from the first day back.

"So Tommy how was your fist day of year 9." Didi asked, smiling as she looked at her eldest son.

"It was good. I made a new friend. Their name is Fred. Met a few teachers, played soccer. I'm exhausted though." Tommy replied, yawning again which caused Dil and Stu to yawn as well.

"That's good." Didi said taking a sip of wine from her cup, "You should invite this Fred over, I'd love to meet him." Didi continued.

"Fred actually has no gender. Ze is Agender and doesn't use male or female pronouns." Tommy said.

"Okay then. Well don't invite that monstrosity over. Same if any of your friends are gay or lesbian. That is not welcome in this house." Didi said in disgust before saying a quick pray for a lost soul called Fred.

Tommy stayed quiet. This was the first time his mum had expressed disgust for people outside of the norm. The first sign to him that she was going to hate both him and Dil cause of their sexual preference.

Tommy sighed as Didi turned her attention to Dil.

"So Dil. What about you? How was your first day of year eight?" Didi asked smiling, not knowing the turmoil she'd just caused both of her boys by saying what she had.

"It was okay. Not many people in my year talked to me. I spent recess and lunch with Tommy's friends. They don't mind." Dil said with a smile that seemed kind of sad to Tommy but Didi didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, you should try and talk to people in your year. Tommy's group will get annoyed with you eventually." Didi said.

"He's fine, all of my friends like him. It's been ages since they didn't like him, and that was only because he was a baby that cried a lot. He's fine to hang with us. Phil likes having someone to talk to when I'm talking to Chuckie and Lil's talking to Kimi." Tommy explained.

"Okay then. Do try and make your own friends though Dil." Didi said, finishing off the food on her plate and sipping at her wine as everybody else finished, making idle chit chat as they finished off.

"Thanks for dinner Di." Stu said with a smile before getting up and putting his plate in the dishwasher after rinsing it.

"Thanks mum." Tommy said following his dad's example and then leaving to his room.

"Thanks." Dil said, also rinsing and putting his plate in the dishwasher before following Tommy's example and going to his room.

Tommy didn't realise that tears were running down his face until he was in his room.

Yelling into his pillow in sadness and anger Tommy decided he needed time away from this house, even just an hour to calm down. He grabbed his keys; phone and wallet quickly before realising that Dil might need some time outside of the house as well.

Quickly going next-door Tommy knocked and said, "Hey Dil, it's me."

Tommy heard a muffled “come in” through the door and he went in to find his younger brother was crying as well.

Tommy closed the door behind him and hugged Dil tightly.

"It's gonna be okay." Tommy mumbled quietly, stroking his hair gently, "Now come on. Let's go for a walk and talk. I think we both need it." Tommy said after Dil had calmed down a little bit.

“That sounds good.” Dil mumbled grabbing his own phone and wallet before leaving the house.

“Just going for a walk mum. We’ll be back before ten.” Tommy called when Didi asked where they were going. Glancing down at his watch he realised it was only eight thirty after all and that they would have a few hours to talk and clear their heads.

“Okay then, come on, lets go.” Tommy said, closing the door and walking down the street with Dil by his side.

“Why does she hate us so much?” Dil asked his big brother when they were halfway down the street.

“It’s not us she hates Dil, at least I hope not, I just don’t know why she hates gays so much.” Tommy replied, eyes getting slightly wet.

“She’s gonna hate me when she finds out.” Dil said, stumbling on a loose pavement as tears rolled down his face. 

Tommy looked at his brother in alarm and quickly made him sit down on a bench; they had reached the park so he sat down next to his brother on a green park bench and wiped away his tears until he stopped. 

“Even if that does happen Dil. You’ll always have me.” Tommy said, kissing his little brothers forehead and smiling, “Always.” 

“She’s gonna hate you too Tommy.” Dil mumbled to his brother, laying his head onto the elders shoulder. 

“I know. So lets keep it from her for as long as possible. Okay?” Tommy asked, patting Dil’s head.

“Yeah. For as long as possible.” Dil said, smiling at his big brother. 

Tommy smiled at his younger brother and hugged him tight, mumbling, “I love you bro.” 

“You too bro.” Dil said, hugging him back just as tight.

Tommy jumped when his phone started ringing in the middle of their hug and he quickly pulled it out. 

-Mum- the caller ID read and he quickly picked it up.

“Hello mum. What’s wrong?” Tommy asked, knowing she wouldn’t call unless necessary.

“Chuckie’s at the front door. He wishes to see you.” Didi replied, “So hurry back home.” And with that she hung up.

“Okay. Bye.” Tommy mumbled into the beeping receiver before hanging up himself.

“Chuckie’s at the house, I’m gonna go and grab him and then do you want to come for a drive with us?” Tommy asked, knowing that Dil didn’t want to be alone at the moment. 

“Yes please.” Dil mumbled, “Thank you Tommy.” 

“It’s okay Dil. I’ll always be here for you okay?” Tommy said back to him and pulled him into a standing position.

“Okay.” Dil said, smiling slightly happier then he was.

“Good. Now then, lets go and save Chuckie from the claws of mum.” Tommy said in a joking tone of voice as they walked back towards their house. 

“Yes. Onwards.” Dil said, becoming livelier by the second.

“Wait in the car, okay?” Tommy said as the reached their house.

“Why?” Dil asked curiously.

“Because you look like you’ve been crying and both of us don’t want mum to ask why.” Tommy said with a frown. 

“Okay then. See you soon.” Dil said before making his way to the van.

“Hey Chuckie.” Tommy said with a smile to the elder teen, “What’s up?” 

“Nothing much.” Chuckie said, drifting his eyes to Didi, who was standing at the door.

“What’s Dil doing?” Didi asked Tommy.

“He’s just choosing a tape to put on while he waits for Chuckie and I, we’re gonna go for a drive. I just need to grab a few things.” Tommy said with a small smile.

“Oh, cool. I’ll let you grab stuff and go then.” Didi smiled gently at Tommy and Chuckie before leaving the two of them.

“Go and wait with Dil? I’ll be back in a second.” Tommy said quickly before racing inside and grabbing water, tissues and eye drops, stuffing them into a bag with a few blankets. 

“Okay, see ya later mum and dad.” Tommy yelled before going to his car and getting in.

“Everything okay Dil?” Tommy asked as he put his keys into the hole and turned, starting up the engine.

“Yeah. Can you explain what’s wrong to Chuckie? I don’t think I can.” Dil said.

“Sure.” Tommy said before giving Dil the bag, “I figured the water, tissues and eye drops would help with the eyes.” Tommy mumbled, “And the blankets are for star gazing.” 

“Cool, star gazing.” Dil said as he settled into his seat in the back while Chuckie climbed into the front.

Tommy started to explain that their mum was a homophobe as he drove…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out Chuckie’s response next time, as well as why Chuckie came over in the first place. And some star gazing of course. :P


	13. Chapter 13- Stargazing and Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all incredibly lucky that I wrote this on my laptop instead of my usual method of using my phone or you would all be waiting a long time cause I just accidentally deleted all of the notes on my phone. :/

“So that’s what happened at dinner.” Tommy mumbled as he turned onto the dirt road to go to their clearing. ChuckTom clearing, since they’d found it together a few years back. Not many people knew about it. Just the two of them, and now Dil. 

“We have to walk the rest of the way.” Tommy said to Dil, stopping the van when they reached a small bush path, “It’s not far.” Tommy said with a smile at his younger brother as they all got out of the vehicle and Dil grabbed the bag while Tommy found the torch that he kept in the van at all times, just in case.

“I didn’t realise that your mum was such a homophobic bigot.” Chuckie said sadly, “I’m sorry that she’s like that you two. Considering that she’s got two sons attracted to guys.” Chuckie continued with a smirk.

“Yeah.” Tommy said, smiling a little and linking hands with him as they walked through the woods until Tommy realised that they had to leave the main path at this almost unnoticeable side path or they wouldn’t get to the clearing. “Come on, this way.” Tommy mumbled, turning onto the path and pulling Chuckie, Dil following.

“I’m mainly wondering how she’ll react when she finds out that both of her sons are something that she hates.” Dil said, shivering in a way that had nothing to do with the chill in the air.

“It’s going to be okay Dil. Even if she does find out somehow, we’ll always have somewhere to go.” Tommy said thinking about how the twins mum Betty celebrated when she found out about Lil and Kimi.

“Yeah, you two are always welcome at my place.” Chuckie said, smiling.

“See Dil? We’ll be fine.” Tommy said as they reached the clearing. 

“Lets set up and look at some stars.” Dil said and got out the blankets.

“Yeah.” Tommy said, helping Dil lie out the blankets onto the grass.

Once they were settled Tommy lay down in between Dil and Chuckie. Holding both of their hands and smiling, two of his favourite people, his brother and his best friend that he was now dating. 

“Isn’t this nice? The three of us, beneath the stars, far away from civilization, it’s peaceful isn’t it?” Tommy asked after a while.

“It would be if I couldn’t hear your voice bro.” Dil replied jokingly, poking out his tongue. 

“Ha ha very funny.” Tommy said sarcastically, poking out his tongue as well while also trying to smirk.

Chuckie smiled at the both of them and their antics. 

“I agree with you both.” He said with a chuckle, “It would be quite peaceful if you two stopped bickering. Now look over there.” Chuckie said, pointing up into the sky, “See the Little Dipper?”

“I do.” Tommy said with a grin, “There it is.”

“And that one there is the big saucepan.” Dil said, pointing slightly to the left.

“Nice one Dil.” Chuckie said, and for the next hour or so they named as many constellations as they could.

“Okay then, I think that’s it for tonight.” Chuckie said, smiling gently at Tommy whose blinks were turning into the closing of eyes, “Come on. Up ya get.” Chuckie said after he himself got up. Helping the younger teen to his feet while Dil- who was surprisingly still awake- packed up the blankets and they started the trek back to the van with Chuckie holding up a very tired Tommy with a tender smile on his face.

“Come on Tommy. I need the keys.” Chuckie mumbled to a pretty much unconscious Tommy when the reached the van, sighing and blushing Chuckie started his search through all of Tommy’s pockets only to find them clipped to his belt at the end of his search.

“Thanks for that Tommy.” Chuckie mumbled, face very, very red after touching Tommy while looking for keys.

“No problem.” Tommy said with a smirk, having woken up during the search.

“Y-You’re awake.” Chuckie exclaimed, startling slightly when the younger teen talked.

“Yeah. Just woke up when you were searching for keys. Sorry about falling asleep on you.” Tommy mumbled just as Chuckie unlocked the van.

“It’s okay.” Chuckie said with a smile at Tommy as he helped the sleepy teen into the front passenger seat, “I’ll drive okay?” 

“Okay.” Tommy mumbled, already falling back asleep as Chuckie closed the door.

Dil had already gotten himself set up in the back and was putting on his seatbelt when Chuckie got into the front seat and turned on the engine. 

“You should use the tear drops before we get back. Your eyes are still red.” Chuckie said, turning and smiling sadly at the youngest teen in their group. 

“I will.” Dil said, smiling back at him sadly as he pulled out the drops and started applying them, “Thanks.”

“It’s okay. You know I came over to tell Tommy that I’d told my dad that I was Pansexual and that it actually went well.” Chuckie said with a small smile as they waited for the van to warm up.

“At least someone had a happy day.” Dil said, smiling at Chuckie, “Congrats on coming out to you dad dude. That must have been a big decision.”

“Yeah. I’ve been hiding it for so long. It was just time that he knew. Especially now that I’m with Tommy.” Chuckie mumbled as he backed up the car and turned them around, going back the way that they’d come. 

“Does he know about you and Tommy yet?” Dil asked, happy for a better topic then his homophobic mum.

“Not yet. I want Tommy to decide when he wants to reveal that. It’s his choice. I know that he’s not comfortable with being anything other then straight and that’s something he needs to figure out himself. I’ll help but I can’t do it for him.” Chuckie said, glancing quickly at the sleeping blue-black haired boy. 

“He’s kinda like me then.” Dil said, “Scared and confused.”

“Yeah, probably exactly like that Dil. Cause I remember being like that when I first realized that I wasn’t straight either. I’ve been crushing on Tommy for almost three years now you know. He was how I first realized that I liked guys.” Chuckie said, getting to the end of the dirt path and back to the road.

“So he was like Phil is to me?” Dil asked, “Your first guy crush.”

“Yeah. I guess you can say that.” Chuckie said, “So you like Phil huh?” Chuckie asked, even though the answer was obvious. 

“Yeah. Not a word to anyone though.” Dil said, blushing slightly. 

“I won’t. I know the feeling of not wanting anyone to know.” Chuckie said as he turned onto their street.

“Thank you Chuckie.” Dil said, getting out of the car and waiting to hug him after it had stopped.

“No problem.” Chuckie said giving the young guy a fist bump before pulling him in for a hug and whispering into his ear, “Take care of Tommy okay? He’s probably just as upset about this as you are.” Before pulling away and going to wake up Tommy with a quick kiss to his lips. 

Dil was stunned, he hadn’t thought about what his brother could be feeling at the moment.

“I’ll take care of him.” Dil mumbled to Chuckie with a sad smile as he helped his big bro to stand.

“I know you will.” Chuckie said, “But I’ll help too.” Letting Dil get the double meaning behind his words.

“Thank you.” Tommy mumbled as the three of them reached the door and Chuckie unlocked it. It was eleven p.m. Didi and Stu were fast asleep so they were very careful as they took Tommy to his bed and tucked him in.

“Good night Tommy.” Chuckie and Dil mumbled exiting the room and leaving the keys and bag next to his bed.

“Good night Chuckie. Thanks for tonight.” Dil mumbled quietly, a happy smile on his face as he went into his room.

“Thank Tommy tomorrow. It was his idea.” Chuckie said smiling at the red haired teen and following him into the room.

“I meant for the talking.” Dil said, chuckling quietly at his obliviousness, “It helped.” 

“Oh, that. No problem.” Chuckie said scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Really, thank you.” Dil said hugging him tightly.

“No problem. With all this hugging somebody would think you like me instead of Phil.” Chuckie said, hugging him back while smirking and poking out his tongue. Not noticing the dark figure in the hallway, looking through and listening through the crack before slinking away.

“I should get going.” Chuckie mumbled, yawning before tucking Dil into bed and leaving to go home, still not noticing the figure watching him leave, that had been watching the whole time since the van had pulled up and had seen everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the figure watching from the window? Find out next time... maybe. :D


	14. Chapter 14- Sleep, Oblivious and School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for ages I just kept on forgetting to put it on my laptop. So enjoy. Not a single thing has been planned for the next chapter so I apologise but I'll hopefully write it soon.

Chuckie yawned as he unlocked the door to his house. Closing and locking the door behind him as he walked in Chuckie startled when his dad started speaking right behind him.

"Hey Chuckie. You're back late. I thought you were just going over to talk to Tommy quickly. Not go for a drive. You had me worried." Chaz said.

"Sorry dad." Chuckie said, giving Chaz a hug, "I just, something happened at dinner with Tommy and Dil's mum and they didn't want to be in the house at that moment. They were at the park when I got there. I thought that a drive might calm them down so I just went with Tommy's plan and went stargazing. Sorry for worrying you." Chuckie continued.

"It's okay. Just tell me what's going on next time, 'kay?" Chaz asked with a smile.

"Okay dad." Chuckie said smiling as well.

"Now off to bed with you mister… You've had a long day and look exhausted." 

"Yeah." Chuckie mumbled, yawning again.

"Goodnight Son." Chaz said with a smile as Chuckie went upstairs to his room.

"Goodnight dad." Chuckie said turning at the top of the stairs and smiling at him.

Chuckie yawned as he closed the door to his room and collapsed onto his bed before realising that pyjamas would be a good idea. With a groan he got up again and got changed, going to the bathroom and bushing his teeth quickly while he was up.

Returning to his room, taking off his glasses and collapsing onto the bed under the covers Chuckie slowly fell asleep.

-Sleeping-

What felt like minutes later but was actually hours his alarm went off and he startled awake.

Quickly turning of his screeching alarm he groaned and closed his eyes, almost falling back asleep before his second alarm went off.

He slammed his hand down onto the blaring clock and sat up rubbing his eyes, picking the sleep out of them before putting on his glasses and going to have breakfast.

It felt like he hadn't slept at all as he yawned into his coffee before taking a sip and making some toast.

"You okay bro?" Kimi asked in her usual chipper voice as she walked into the kitchen and made cereal before sitting down at the table and eating it.

"Yea-" Chuckie mumbled before getting interrupted by a yawn, "I'm fine." Chuckie continued before getting startled when his toast popped up.

Kimi giggled and said, "Calm down bro. Its just toast."

"I know that." Chuckie snapped back and started buttering his toast.

Kimi smirked at his back as she finished her cereal.

"Tommy texted you." Kimi said as she slurped her milk, "Said he'd be here in a ten minutes... And then the message continues but I can't read it." Kimi continued before rushing off to brush her hair.

Chuckie meanwhile finished putting butter and the American version of Vegemite onto his toast before transferring his coffee into a portable mug and then going to get changed quickly while munching on the toast wrapped in a napkin that was in his hand.

Quickly chucking a pair of jeans and his normal Neptune shirt onto the bed he started to get dressed, tying his shoes just as he heard the horn.

Waving out his window with a grin Chuckie grabbed the toast off of his desk where he'd put it to get changed and his bag before rushing downstairs, grabbing his coffee, phone and keys before going out the front door and locking it behind him.

"Letsa go." Chuckie said with a grin as he hoped into the front.

"Breakfast on the run?" Tommy asked with a grin as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Yep. Second alarm day." Chuckie said with a grin at Tommy.

"Thought so." Tommy said with a chuckle.

Chuckie took a sip of his coffee as they pulled up in front of Phil and Lil's house.

Tommy honked and we waited. Soon enough they both came running out. Like Chuckie they were both holding portable mugs and toast.

"Is everybody just having a late start today?" Tommy asked grinning as Lil hopped into the back and kissed Kimi before sipping at what he was going to assume was coffee.

"No. I woke up early." Kimi said with a smirk.

"Same." Tommy said before sticking out a hand and saying, "Air five."

Kimi grinned and gave Tommy an air hi-five.

Meanwhile Phil sat next to Dil and continued on their conversation from yesterday, both of them stopping at points to drink from their individual coffee mugs.

"Okay then. Now to pick up Susie and Angelica." Tommy announced and most of them groaned.

"Ang texted me this morning, she even asked nicely." Tommy said as he drove to her house. 

Parking on the side of the road next to Angelica's house Tommy honked the horn and waited for the two girls to come out of the house.

Angelica was yawning and holding a mug as she left the house and came down the driveway. Followed by Suzie who was slightly more awake but also with a mug.

"Let me guess... Coffee?" Tommy asked with a smirk as Suzie got into the back and Angelica folded down the chair.

"Yep." Angelica said, yawning again before taking a sip.

"It's needed after last night." Suzie said with a grin.

"Do I even want to know?" Lil asked, smirking as she took a sip from her own mug.

"Probably not." Angelica said smirking back at the younger girl.

"Oh Angey don't be so crude." Suzie said, ruffling her girlfriend’s hair before continuing while Angelica whined, "We stayed up studying for most of the night, stupid project that Angelica forgot that she had. I'm helping her cause I'm such a nice girlfriend."

"You fell asleep on me just after one a.m." Angelica whined, fixing up her hair.

"I was tired. I'm sorry." Suzie said with a small pout.

"It's okay. Can you help me again tonight though? I'm almost done." Angelica said, turning around and kissing the pout off of Suzie's lips.

"I'll come home with you again." Suzie said after she pulled away from the kiss with a smile.

"And we're here." Tommy said, pulling into a spot in the student parking lot.

"Cool." Chuckie said, getting out and opening the sliding back door.

Angelica got out and she folded up her seat, letting Suzie, Lil and Kimi get out while she asked Tommy if Suzie and her could have a ride home.

"Sure." Tommy said as the eight of them walked into the school building, each holding their own conversations.

"Your locker's near mine isn't it?" Phil asked Dil as they walked along next to each other, bumping shoulders and hands together as they talked.

"Yeah. I noticed that yesterday." Dil said blushing lightly.

"I did too." Phil said with a grin, grabbing Dil's hand as he pushed through the crowd, not wanting to lose his friend.

"Th-Thanks." Dil said when they finally made it to the other side.

"No problem." Phil said, pulling Dil over to his locker and unlocking it to pull out his books. Only letting go of the others hand when he realised that he needed it to hold his books.

Dil blushed deeply while Phil got his books. And to avoid the older boy seeing it he turned and went to his locker, struggling with the lock on it for a while as his blush went down. And then it was back, cheeks even redder then before when Phil put his hand on top of Dil's that was fiddling with the combo.

"Let me help." Phil said with a grin.

"Th-Thanks." Dil stuttered, "But I think I've got this." Dil twisted the dial one more time and the lock clicked open, "Toda." Dil said, grinning at Phil as he got out his stuff.

"Cool. Took me two weeks to figure out mine." Phil said with a smile before he noticed how red Dil's face was, "Are you okay dude? Your face is all red, did you catch what Tommy and Chuckie had?" Phil asked, worried as he placed one hand on Dil's cheek and another onto his forehead.

"I-I'm f-fine Phil." Dil said, pushing Phil's hands off his face as the bell went, "I've gotta go. See ya at lunch!" Dil called to a bewildered Phil as he rounded the corner.

"Okay, see ya." Phil mumbled as Lil made her usual appearance of being late to her locker cause she was with Kimi.

"You okay bro?" Lil asked as she unlocked her locker and got out a few books.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just worried about Dil. He seems to have caught whatever Tommy and Chuckie had yesterday. He's acting weird around me as well." Phil said as the two of them walked to their first class.

Homeroom.

"I'm sure he's fine Phil." Lil said with a grin. Her brother was more oblivious then Tommy.

~Right after Dil and Phil left them~

"I realised I had a crush on you when I was thirteen or fourteen you know?" Chuckie said as Tommy and him walked down the hall to their lockers.

"Really?" Tommy asked eyes wide in disbelief that he hadn't manage to pick up even the slightest hint that Chuckie had a crush on him. Then again Tommy had just thought that Chuckie was looking, smiling and blushing at the girls in their group but the whole time he'd been the one that Chuckie's attention had been on.

"Yeah." Chuckie mumbled, "I was really confused for a long time about how I could love you and be just your best friend. Then I asked myself, 'Why can't I have both?' I was just too nervous to tell you for a few years." Chuckie chuckled.

"Just a few years?" Tommy asked, laughing as well.

"Yeah, just a few… You know, like four." Chuckie said, grinning, "Not that anyone would blame me. You were oblivious, Lil realised before you did, and it’s not like I was trying to hide that I was attracted to you." Chuckie was blushing and smiling at Tommy right as he reached his locker.

"I'm sorry that I was so oblivious." Tommy mumbled as Chuckie got out books before they went to his locker just a bit further down the hall.

"It's okay. Would've been bad if you had realised and freaked out about your sexuality and if you liked me back." Chuckie said smiling at the younger boy.

"I don't know my sexuality." Tommy mumbled as they reached his locker and he spun in the code, "I just know that I like you a lot." Tommy grinned back at Chuckie before pulling out books and pens and stuff for his classes.

"I like you too Tommy." Chuckie said right before the bell for homeroom went off.

"Gotta scram." Tommy said, lightly squeezing Chuckie's hand and walking to his homeroom.

"See you at lunch." Chuckie called before walking in the other direction.

"Yeah." Tommy mumbled as he turned a corner and walked into homeroom for the first time that year.

"Greetings Ma'am." Tommy said with a grin at the homeroom teacher he'd had since he'd started at this school.

"Hi Tommy." Miss Baker replied, smiling at the teen that she'd know for a few years, "How are you today deary?"

"I'm pretty good." Tommy said smiling happily at his favourite teacher, "What about you?" He asked as they waited for the rest of the class that was slowly dawdling in.

"Good, Good, I'm very good. My baby is off to collage this weekend. I'm so proud of him." Miss Baker gushed happily, very excited for her little boy.

"That's great. Where's he going?" Tommy asked, wondering about the kid who used to come in after school and help his mum.

"Oh he's off to Harvard. He's going to be a doctor."

"That's really cool. Good luck to him." Tommy said before taking a seat near the front of the class as the final bell went and Miss Baker started the roll call.

"Now that that's done." Miss Baker said with a smile, "We can get started. Now, I heard that there is a huge geography assignment coming up in the next few weeks. So we can work on that once you all have it. You probably don't have much to do being the second day but this as usual is to be used to catch up and do homework. Got it? You who've had me before know how I roll but for those who haven't, I'm fine with quiet chatter as long as you’re doing something productive."

Tommy smiled as he got out some of the stuff from yesterday. He heard the same speech every year that he'd been here and it comforted him to hear it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise how long it is compared to all the other chapters until it was on my laptop. I thought it was short. :) XD


	15. Chapter 15- Drawings and organisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art happens and accidental confessions are made and not noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been written for over a year. X'D I just kinda forgot about it. :') I'm so sorry. Anyways, enjoy this, got some TomChuck and some DilPhil.

Tommy didn't have any actual homework but he did have his book on Guitar so he read that quietly while sketching idly in his art sketchbook.

When the bell went off twenty minutes later he book marked the music book before looking at his sketch and going bright, slamming it shut very quickly.

"... I drew Chuckie." He mumbled to himself before putting the stuff back in his bag, still a bit red as he left homeroom.

Today was a very boring day. The only class he had with Chuckie today was music and all of his other classes just had them reading stuff.

By lunch time he had four pictures of Chuckie (one from homeroom, one from science, one from geography and one from history) and a seemingly permanently red face.

"Are you okay dude?" Both Dil and Phil asked with curious eyes, though Phil also looked confused.

"Y-Yeah. Dudes I'm fine." Tommy says as he gets out food. "No need to worry about me." He says smiling.

"What's being worried about?" Chuckie asks with a smile sitting next to Tommy and looking at his face before asking, "Why are you so red? Are you okay?" Chuckie asked pressing his hand against Tommy's forehead and his leg against the other males.

"I'm fine b-dude." Tommy said blushing some more as he almost calls Chuckie babe.

Before he can say anything more Lil and Kimi turned up at the table followed by Fred, all three were smirking at him as the fading red came back in full force.

"Sh-shut up." Tommy mumbles and bites his sandwich, looking at his food in embarrassment.

"... Not my fault we're in the same class while you draw." Lil says with a smirk before starting to eat her food.

"N-Not my fault they're nice to draw." Tommy mumbles going red again and pulls his backpack closer before anyone can go and look, while also pressing his leg against Chuckie's, blushing while he eats his food.

"Who'd you draw?" Chuckie asked, leaning into Tommy while stealing one of Lil's Pringles.

"I-I'll show you later." Tommy mumbled, quite flustered by the teasing from Lil and Chuckie's contact with him.

"Okay." Chuckie said with a smile, staying close and touching Tommy for longer then needed to get Pringles before finally pulling away and nibbling at them, smirking at how flustered he'd made Tommy... A rare occurrence with the brave boy.

Tommy looked up to see that Dil and Phil had gotten caught up in conversation again. They seemed to be talking about aliens.

"Yeah. Aliens are really cool." Phil said with a grin.

"Yeah. I really like you-Aliens." Dil said turning his face away with a blush. "I meant aliens." He whispered to himself.

"... Aliens are awesome." Phil said, not even noticing Dil's slip up.

Tommy's eyes widened and he looked at the three others at the table and saw them looking amused (Lil), annoyed (Kimi) and a bit frustrated (Chuckie).

"... Was I that bad?" Tommy mumbled into Chuckie's ear, looking shocked.

"... Not quite as oblivious as Phil is... But I never out right said that I liked you." He mumbled, "I just don't want to see Phil hurt Dil with how oblivious he is. It's frustrating and really upsetting to say the least."

"Not this again. Freaking oblivious little boys. I thought I was done with this finally." Kimi mumbled with a small groan

"... I'm sorry. For being so oblivious to your feelings for m-me Chuckie." Tommy said looking down at his hands that had somehow torn apart his sandwich.

"It's fine Tommy." Chuckie said with a smile, wanting to kiss the younger boy but not wanting to do that in front of so many people, especially not in front of their school peers.

"... Let's hope either Phil realises or Dil confesses more obviously then that obvious confession." Tommy mumbles, looking at Chuckie and pressing himself against the red head, trying not to be too obvious about it while he saw Kimi smirk at him and he blushed. "Sh-Shut up Kimi." He mumbled despite her not saying anything.

"... I didn't say anything." Kimi said, smirk widening.

"Your smirk says everything." Tommy said with a roll of his eyes.

Kimi giggled and turned her attention back to Lil.

While they'd been talking about them, Dil and Phil had gone back to talking about Aliens.

"... You mean you've never watched the Alien movies?!" Phil asked with wide eyes.

"I've never watched them." Dil said.

Phil went silent before saying, "You, me, my place, this weekend, we're watching all of them. Sounds like a date?" Phil asked with a grin.

Dil went bright red and stuttered out, "Y-Yeah. Sounds like a date." Smiles happily at Phil and nibbles on a Dorito.

"Awesome." Phil says with a grin. "I can't wait."

"Me either." Dil mumbles happily.

Tommy smirked at his younger brother and Dil glared back but he had a giant smile on his face so it didn't really have the effect that he'd intended.

Chuckie looked at Tommy and smiled before whispered into the other teens ear, "We should have a date to. I hear that there are some good movies out at the moment. Dinner and a movie sound good... Babe?"

The red hair teen had sounded like he'd hesitated before calling him that and Tommy looked at him curiously before going a bit red as he registered the offer.

"I-I'd love too... Babe." He smiled as he whispered back to Chuckie.

"Movie date for us to then." Chuckie said to Tommy, both of them knowing that it meant something different for them then it did to Dil and Phil. And they grinned knowingly as did Lil though she winked at them as though promising that there would be an actual 'date' between Phil and Dil if she had anything to say about it.


	16. Chapter 16- Music, Confusion and Lovebirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can tell me how instruments work that’d be super. Thanks you. I don’t have enough Internet atm to do an in depth research like I want to.

Tommy hummed happily as he went to his final class with Chuckie. “I’m excited for tonight now.” Tommy said with a grin and brushed his hand against Chuckie’s, desperately wanting to hold hands but not wanting and anyone to know about them yet and feeling a bad about being so unsure about this, just knowing that he liked Chuckie a lot. 

“Same.” Chuckie said with a grin before Fred squeezed in between them with a grin. 

“You two missed going into the music classroom lovebirds.” They said with a smirk and turned them both around to point at the room that they’d missed with a chuckle.

They both went a little pink at being called lovebirds, Tommy more so then Chuckie. ”Oh… Whoops.” Tommy mumbled and speed walked over to the classroom in embarrassment. Leaving Chuckie and Fred to walk slower and talk.

“… Well that was cute.” Fred said with a smirk up at Chuckie.

“… Yeah. It was. Thanks for that.” Chuckie grinned at them before continuing, “He need not get so flustered but I get why he does. I really do.” Chuckie said with a wry smile, remembering when he was trying to figure this out, his first boyfriend and how he’d been awkward, flustered and unsure. 

“No problem, you two are cute together and I hope it works out.” Fred said and walked into the classroom, ruffling Tommy’s hair with a grin before sitting down. 

Miss Bell grinned at them all when she came into the classroom, “Hello my six favorite students for the year.” She said as she sat down, they were all in a circle around her with her at the ‘head’. 

“So my dears if we can all grab out our instruments I’ll help you out with tuning and getting to know the notes and strings, I’m sure that you’re all excited to get started with learning to play.” She rambled to the class before they all went looking for their instruments. 

“Now, towards the end of class I’ll teach you how to clean them and give out forms for both you and a parent to sign before you get to start taking the instrument home, it’ll cost a fee but that can be paid throughout the year so don’t worry too much.” She said as they came back one by one, Chuckie with the Harmonica, Tommy with the Guitar, Toby with the Violin, Harry with the Trumpet, Rayna sat at the Piano which she’d wheeled a bit closer and Fred with the Flute. 

Once they were all seated she asked them all to play a D note on their respective instruments, as they tried that she went around correcting and helping them, they slowly went through all the simple notes, Miss Bell sometimes giving direct instructions where the instruments differed, she mentioned that once they’d gone through the basics of all of them she’d start getting more one on one with the different instruments and the people playing them cause while similar all of the instruments were different. 

“Okay now, time to clean your instruments.” Miss Bell said and talked/showed them each how to clean their instrument before handing out forms as the bell went, “Now get these signed and you can take home your instruments.” She said as they put away the instruments and then put the notes into their bags.

“Okay! See ya Miss Bell.” Tommy called as he left, all the other students saying bye as well as they left, Fred and Chuckie came up on either side of Tommy.

“Homo time.” Fred joked to the two of them with a happy smile. 

Chuckie grinned, “Hell yeah.” He said, not noticing that Tommy stayed quiet.

Tommy at hearing homo started to question what his sexuality was… again. He still didn’t know, he just knew that he liked Chuckie a lot and wanted to kiss him and cuddle him, but the thought of doing that with any other boy… or girl now that he thought about it, made him feel gross.

He was confused as he leaned against his van and didn’t notice Chuckie's confused and concerned glances until he was waving a hand in front of his face. 

“Hello? Anybody home?” Chuckie joked as Tommy blinked his eyes in surprise. 

“Oh. Hello.” Tommy said with a chuckle and a grin, grinning up at his best friend and putting his thoughts to the side for a bit. “Sorry was just thinking about stuff.”

“Oh, I’m here if you wanna talk.” Chuckie said with a smile. 

“I know. It’s fine. Thank you though. If I ever kneed to talk, you’ll be the first to know.” Tommy smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

“Thanks.” Chuckie mumbled before shivering, “Wanna get in? I’m freezing my ass off out here.” 

“Nuu, not that cute ass.” He said with a smirk, blushing a bit before unlocking the car and letting Chuckie into the van. 

Chuckie went a bit pink and chuckled as he climbed in, out of the cold to wait for everyone, Tommy climbed in as well and started the heater while waiting. 

Dil and Phil were the first ones out, Phil tugging Dil along, Tommy and Chuckie grinned at one another. 

“We just found out that we share our Geography class!!” Phil said happily as they climbed into the middle seat like usual. 

“I was in the deputy office yesterday during that class cause he caught me drawing on one of his posters.” Dil joked, “Phil had to get put down a history class cause he did so badly last year.” He said with a grin and poked Phil in the side.

Phil poked him back and thus started the poke war between the two, with lots of giggling and Dil straddling one of Phil’s legs to restrain him easier, until Lil and Kimi arrived. 

“Aww ain’t this cute.” Lil said with a smirk at seeing Phil and Dil in that position. 

Tommy and Chuckie had been watching as they slowly worked up to that position and were smirking to as Phil and Dil both went pink and sat next to each other, not looking at anyone, least of all each other. 

“Shut up.” Both Phil and Dil grumbled.

“… Okay, okay. It was just a joke but okay then. Be embarrassed about accidentally straddling while playing.” Lil said with a grin and a roll of her eyes as Kimi and her sat in the back.

Then finally Suzie and Angelica came out and sat in their seats, “The goddess and her follower are here.” Angelica joked as the door slid closed and Tommy pulled out of the spot. 

“Yes, Suzie is a goddess.” Kimi said and wrapped her arm around Suzie, “That’s why I’m so drawn to her.” Kimi tease joked, not noticing the jealousy on Lil’s face till she was hit by three different people, gently by Kimi and Lil and then quite hard by Angelica, “… Ouch. Um, sorry. I was joking.” She turned to Lil and kissed her cheek, “I’m sorry baby, you know I have eyes only for you.” She said and kissed her lips.

Lil smiled a bit at her girl friend, believing her words but that didn’t stop her from cuddling her possessively anyways. “I love you too.” She mumbled, “You’re mine only.” She kissed gently at Kimi’s neck and rubbed at the spot that had been slapped by Angelica. 

Kimi was blushing at the gentle touches and kisses that she was getting now.

Angelica had been glaring at Kimi the entire time and she was giving Suzie a look saying, ‘You’re mine and I’m ravishing you when we get to my place.’ 

Suzie was blushing bright red at that look and was happy that they were almost at Angelica’s house where she was staying the night. 

“We’re here!!” Tommy called as they pulled up, noticing Suzie and Kimi’s blush as he turned, “Um… Is everything okay?? Am I missing something??” He asked as Angelica and then Suzie got out.

“Everything is more then fine Tommy.” Angelica said with a smirk and a wink as she closed the van door and pulled Suzie up to the house.

“O-Oh. I shouldn’t’ve asked.” Tommy mumbled, blushing lightly before looking at Kimi, “… Is it the same with you Kimi?? Or should I just not ask??” He asked.

“I’m fine Tommy, thanks for asking, Angelica’s just crude… If you could leave me at Lil’s that’d be nice though.” Kimi admitted with a small smile and bit of a blush.

Phil’s eyes widened, “Dil, Tommy?? Can I stay at yours for a bit please??” He asked as soon as he heard Kimi’s plans to stay at their place.

“… Shore, if Dil’s cool with that since Chuckie and I have plans for tonight.” Tommy said as he continued driving.

“O-Oh. Yeah, that’s cool. We could watch that Alien movie thing that was brought up the other day.” Dil said with a blush as he recalled it being called a date. 

“Ohh, yeah, that sounds like a great idea. We should ask if we can make it a sleep over even though school tomorrow.” Phil said with a grin as they reached the DeVille house. 

“One second, I’ll be right back!!” Phil said and raced inside as the girls got out of the car slowly. 

“Thanks Tommy. See you tomorrow.” Kimi said with a smile, “See ya later big bro. Have fun on your dateeee.” She said before Phil got back, Chuckie and Tommy went pink and smiled.

“We will.” They both managed to say at the same time before Phil came out with a bag of clothes and movies just in case. 

“See ya.” They all said as Kimi and Lil went inside and they drove off. 

“Okay. Last stop for now.” Tommy said as they parked in the driveway of the Pickles place. 

“Looks like no one’s home at the moment.” Dil said, silent relief flooding across Dils and Tommy’s faces as they realised and walked into the kitchen to see the note: 

‘Gone out for our anniversary, won’t be home tonight, Tommy you’re in charge.’ 

“Frick yes.” Dil and Tommy both said at the same time.

“Phil can stay over, don’t stay up too late.” Tommy said before saying, “Can I talk to Dil alone quickly please?” He looked at Chuckie and Phil and Chuckie ushered Phil upstairs to put his stuff into Dils room.

“Hey. How’re you going??” Tommy asked his little brother.

“I’m fine bro, I still can’t believe that thing in the car happened but I’m fine.” Dil said, happy that his brother was looking out for him.

“Okay then, as long as you’re doing okay. Have fun tonight… not too much fun.” He said with a smirk and a wink at Dil, teasing him about his crush.

Dil blushed, “Shut up. I-It’s not like that.” He said with a pout. 

“I know. I know. I’m just teasing, that’s what big brothers are for right?? Playfully teasing the younger siblings.” Tommy said with a grin. “Okay, I’m going out for a few hours with Chuckie, so don’t die while I’m gone, you have my mobile number but we’re going to a movie so it’ll be off for a bit. I’ll cook dinner when we get back so that you don’t burn down the house, popcorn is there for the movies, have a nice not date, date.” He teased again before pulling his brother upstairs.

Dil was red and grumbling about it being just two bro’s watching movies together while sounding embarrassed until they reached Dil’s room and found a red Phil and Chuckie finishing off a sentence, “So… that’s how two guys have sex.” 

“… Did you just have the gay sex talk with Phil Chuckie?” Tommy questioned, looking a bit flustered himself.

“Yes.” The redhead said with a blush, “We were talking about penguins and gay penguins and then gay penguin sex and that led to me explaining gay human sex.” Chuckie rambled.

“… Oh. Okay, um, lets leave Dil and Phil to do whatever Dil’s and Phil’s do when together.” Tommy said as he pulled Chuckie out of the room and actually managed to gently push Dil so that he tripped and was laying on top of Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date chapter is next. 
> 
> Also let me know if you wanna hear about any one else's evenings. XD


	17. Chapter 17- Date and Drama

Tommy heard the embarrassed apologies as he walked away, smirking before turning to Chuckie.

“… So… how _did_ penguin sex come up anyway?” Tommy asked curiously as he pulled Chuckie to his room so that he could change. He pushed the other teen onto the bed before starting to move away, not expecting to be pulled back down into Chuckie's lap and cuddled.

“Well hello there.” He said with a chuckle and looked back at him, squeaking in surprise when he was kissed and then manhandled into a better position, he was bright red as he sunk into the kiss, one of his hands moving to his chest and the other to cup his face.

Chuckie panted when they finally parted, Tommy was grinning down at him before he glanced at the time.

“Now that was amazing, and I might have a bit of a problem in my pants now but we really must get going or we’ll miss the movie.” Tommy said and gathered himself to stand as he readjusted and grabbed a button down shirt. He pulled off his top, not noticing the appreciative eyes until the other shirt was on and asking, “Like what you see?” Thinking that Chuckie was just admiring the shirt.

“Heck yeah.” Chuckie whispered, making Tommy blush as he realised that Chuckie did _not_ mean the shirt.

“O-Oh. Thank you.” Tommy said with a grin and kissed Chuckie’s cheek. “Now shall we? Do you wanna go and get changed at your place now or no?” He asked, trying to change the topic.

Chuckie grinned and stood up, subtly readjusted to before kissing Tommy’s cheek in return, “I’d like to change.” He said as he took the other teens hand and led him from the room.

“We’re going now you two, behave~” Tommy called in a sing song voice as he was going down the stairs.

Chuckie chuckled as they locked the door behind them and walked across the road for Chuckie to get changed.

“Hey Chaz.” Tommy said with a smile as he noticed the older Finster sitting in the living room. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m stealing your son for the night.” He asked as Chuckie went upstairs with a, “Hey dad.”

“Hey son.” Chaz called after him, “It’s alright Tommy. You two go have a good night, curfew is midnight so you better have him home by then.” Chaz said with a serious look before gesturing for the other to take a seat. “Now, I know that you two are together. And I expect you to treat my Chuckie nicely, if you hurt him I will not forgive you.” Chaz lectured, “Now go have fun, you’re welcome here whenever.” Chaz said, a welcoming smile on his face once again before he looked concerned, “… Didi doesn’t know does she?” He asked.

“… No. She doesn’t know about me and Dil liking guys or my relationship with Chuckie.” Tommy said quietly, looking scared, like his mother would just pop out of nowhere and start getting angry with him.

“… You’re allowed here anytime. Dil too.” Chaz said after a moment of thought. “Now go have fun… Not too much fun though.” He said with a grin before he went to the kitchen, leaving Tommy very relieved.

Even if his mother kicked Dil and him out it would be okay, Chaz would help them. He held back the tears of relief at that, taking a deep breath before standing up and going upstairs and knocking on Chuckie’s door, “You decent in there?” He asked jokingly.

“No but you can come in.” Chuckie called back his shirt buttons still undone as he put deodorant on and tried to fix his hair.

Tommy pushed open the door and whistled in appreciation at the others figure. “Hot damn.” He mumbled with a grin. “If I didn’t like guys before I certainly do now, but only you.” He joked.

“Thank you.” Chuckie said with a grin as he did up the buttons finally and fixed his hair. “All ready now. Ready for our first proper date thing as a couple?” He asked with a smile at his best friend and pretty much boyfriend.

“Yes.” Tommy said with a grin and pulled Chuckie from the room and down the stairs, “Thank you Mr. Finster, I’ll have him back by midnight. See you later.” He said to Chaz who was standing in the doorway.

“See ya dad. Love you.” Chuckie said, giving his dad a hug before going out the door with Tommy.

“See ya boys, have fun.” Chaz called after them. Closing the door behind them and going to finish baking and dinner before sitting down to watch some TV until Kira came home from work.

Tommy and Chuckie walked back over to Tommy’s car and they got in before pulling out of the driveway.

“… Sooo… What movie’s are on?” Chuckie asked.

“I was thinking a Zombie Romance movie that I saw the trailer to if you want?” Tommy responded with a grin as he drove to the nearest cinema.

“Sounds interesting.” Chuckie said with a chuckle as Tommy parked and they got out.

“It looks pretty cool.” Tommy said, taking Chuckie’s hand with a nervous smile as they walked into the cinema.

Chuckie smiled as they walked up to the counter and ordered the tickets and snacks before going into the theater and waiting for the movie to start.

“I like you a lot.” Tommy mumbled and leaned against Chuckie happily.

“Hah gay!” Some kid behind them called out.

Chuckie rolled his eyes at the immature kid and tilted Tommy's face to kiss the slightly upset look off his face. “I love you. Don’t be sad, it’s just some idiot that you shouldn’t give the time of day to.” He mumbled before the lights started dimming so Chuckie could only just see the tiny happy smile that appeared on Tommy’s face at what Chuckie said and the blush from the kiss.

“Movie time.” Tommy said as he threaded his fingers with Chuckie’s, using his right hand to get popcorn so that Chuckie could use his left hand to do the same, they shared as the adds and then movie started playing.

Tommy watched with rapt attention as the movie continued and some of the zombies fell in love. Chuckie, while still paying attention to the movie was more entranced by the expressions passing across his boyfriends face.

‘I’m so in love with him.’ Chuckie thought to himself as the movie started to end, he wiped the tears from Tommy's face as they jumped and then got shot. Tommy was crying and praying that the person on screen who got shot would be okay.

Tommy looked relieved and happy as they left the cinema. “That was so good!!” He said with happy eyes as their arms swung between them. “Did you like it?” He asked.

“It was superb.” Chuckie admitted as they walked hand in hand to a restaurant, they ordered a table for two, smiling happily as they waited, they shared a quick kiss.

Not noticing Stu and Didi in a corner table watching them.


	18. Chapter 18- Dinner and a freak out

Stu noticed them first and remembered the night that he’d seen the Chuckie and Tommy kiss from through the window. And how he’d heard Dil and Chuckie talk about his younger sons crush on Phil. He looked at his wife and shook his head but knew that as soon as Tommy and Didi were alone and he wasn’t around that she’d grill Tommy and make him admit that he was with Chuckie and then kick him out. 

He just wanted to protect his boys and while Didi didn’t know it he was looking for an apartment just in case his wife found out about Tommy or Dil’s homosexual tendencies. He’d found one and had applied and was going in to pay tomorrow. He loved his wife but he knew that she could be irrational and didn’t like things outside of the norm. 

He knew that she’d come around to the idea of Tommy being with Chuckie eventually but it might take a long time and until that happened he needed his son to be somewhere safe. Especially if she found out about Dil to, then he needed to protect them both. The new apartment had three rooms and he was going to get three keys cut for it once he’d bought it, he’d been saving up for a new invention but as soon as he heard his wife’s opinion and saw Tommy and Chuckie that night he’d decided that it could wait and went looking for a nearby place.

“Leave them be Didi, lets just enjoy our anniversary.” Stu said softly to his wife, “I love you.” He said, drawing her attention back to him.

“I love you too Stu.” Didi said with a smile, putting her sons gross homosexuality to the back of her mind to enjoy her night with her husband.  
…..

Tommy and Chuckie- still not noticing Tommy’s parents- got escorted to their table far across the restaurant to the other couple. They sat happily across from each other and looked at their menus before ordering. 

They talked about the movie and the sound of the food while waiting for said food which eventually arrived and they dug in, enjoying their date with each other, not knowing the storm that was coming for them. For now they just ate their food, giggling at each other’s jokes and just generally being happy with each other’s company. 

As they finished, paid and left the restaurant, Tommy finally noticed his parents and started freaking out, “U-Um… Chuckie… My mum and dad have been here this whole time and probably know about us now cause I like kissed you and stuff and oh my god, mums gonna kick me out and, and, and, oh god what if dad hates me too now?” 

Chuckie took Tommy’s hand and led him to the car, mumbling, “It’s okay, shh, it’ll be okay. You’ll always have me and you can stay with us if you have nowhere else to go, if you do get kicked out, and we can only hope that your dad doesn’t hate you. It’s going to be okay Tommy.” Chuckie gently wiped Tommy’s tears that had leaked down the younger boys cheeks, “I love you.” He whispered and pulled Tommy into a gentle kiss before starting the car, deciding that he was driving them home.

Tommy took a deep breath, “O-Okay. Whatever happens… happens and I can’t stop that. So now I just wait.” He said before smiling and mumbling, “I love you too Chuckie.” Saying it for the first time and feeling that it was true, he didn’t just think that he was in love with this boy, he was in love with this boy and he’d admitted that to himself. He was Chuckie-sexual if anyone asked. Cause only Chuckie made him feel like this. 

Tommy relaxed a bit as they made their way home, smiling a bit as he put the fact that his parents now knew to the back of his mind. He kissed Chuckie goodbye and the other walked in their door with a wave.

Tommy entered his front door to a blushing Phil rushing out the door in his pyjamas. “… Hi Phil… Bye Phil.” He said, confusion clear in his voice. 

“Hi. Bye.” Was Phils only reply as he speed walked home.

Tommy walked upstairs to see Dil sobbing on the bed. “… Wanna talk?” Tommy asked, leaning against the door.

“No.” Dil mumbled, “Sorry but… Can you leave me alone?” He said and looked up at his older brother.

“Sure, I’ll leave you alone. Can I hug you first please?” Tommy asked softly.

“… Yeah.” Dil mumbled and opened his arms.

Tommy moved closer and hugged his baby brother. “Whatever happened it’ll be okay Dilly.” He said softly before moving away, “Good night Dil.” He said.

“… I don’t think it will be.” Dil mumbled before saying, “Good night Tommy. Turn off the light for me please?”

Tommy smiled sadly but left his little brother, turning out the light for Dil and closing the door behind him as he went.

Tommy sighed and hoped that those two would work out whatever happened. He flopped gracefully into his bed as Didi and Stu pulled into the driveway. He was glad he had his lights out and door closed. He just hoped that they wouldn’t bother him. He just wanted to sleep and remember the nice night that he’d had with Chuckie. 

Tommy waited till he was sure that they had gone to sleep before smiling and thinking of his date with Chuckie. Besides the seeing his parent’s part, it had been perfect. He managed to drift off with a smile on his face, thinking of the fun time that he’d had with his boyfriend.


	19. Chapter 19- Awkward Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no internet (I upload when I go to the Mall cause free wifi) and have been really motivated so Chapter 20 is half done already. Yes I realise that this is the 4th chapter this week. Hope you enjoy this. :)

Tommy woke up to his alarm after nine magical hours of sleep. He could hear his family puttering around in the kitchen and cringed knowing that he’d have to go and face his mum after seeing her last night at the restaurant. He decided to shower first to put off the inevitable, he gathered up his clothes and went to the bathroom, ready to shower, he knocked and hearing no response thought it was good to open the door, he went in to see his brother staring into space while having a bath.

“… Normally I’d say sorry and like close the door but… Bro… Are you okay?” Tommy asked, concern clear in his voice as he looked at his brothers face.

“I screwed up Tommy.” Dil mumbled, motioning for his brother to come in and close the door, “Give me a second.” He said quietly as he got out of the water, making sure that Tommy wasn’t watching as he dried off and put on pants, tapping his brothers shoulder to let him know he could turn around as he pulled on a shirt and dried his hair. “I didn’t mean to, we were just cuddling. We were just cuddling Tommy and I screwed up.” 

“… What happened?” Tommy asked softly as he put down his pile and pulled his not so little now brother into his arms.

“… I kissed Phil. I-I didn’t mean to. We were just cuddling and then we turned our faces at the same time to say something and our lips brushed and… I-I should’ve pulled away, frick I should have pulled away, but I didn’t, I pressed my lips against his and flipping kissed him and now I-I’ve freaked him out and now it’s gonna be awkward and he’s gonna hate me.” Dil rambled, on the verge of tears.

“Oh Dil.” Tommy mumbled and hugged him tighter, “You two will work it out and it’ll be okay. Phil’s not gonna hate you just cause you kissed him, heck, maybe you made him start questioning his sexuality.” Tommy tried to joke, cheering when Dil let out a weak chuckle.

“Thank you Tommy.” Dil mumbled and squeezed his big brother before making his way to the door.

“No problem, now before you go, I have a favour to ask… Go get me breakfast to eat in the car please?” Tommy asked, with puppy dog eyes.

“Sure big bro.” Dil said, “Does a muffin or toast work?” 

“Muffin please, with Vegemite? And coffee, in a portable mug?” Tommy answered.

“Sure. Enjoy your shower, bath, whatever hygiene clean thing you do.” Dil rambled before opening and closing the door behind him, leaving Tommy alone.

Tommy sighed and smiled, happy that he’d helped his brother and gotten him to help him- unknowingly- with avoiding their parents.

He tugged off his clothes and climbed into the shower. “Shower time, dun-nuh-nuh-na-nanana, shower time.” He jokingly sang as he pulled the plug on the bath and turned on the shower water, it wasn’t that he disliked baths, he loved baths and could stay in them for hours, hours that he didn’t have at the moment so he abstained from it and had a shower.

Tommy cleaned every last bit of himself and washed his hair before brushing his teeth and then turned off the water to get out and do his hair after drying himself off. “Done.” He mumbled after pulling on his clothes.

He left the bathroom and quickly returned to his room, packing his bag for school quickly before looking out the window, sighing in relief as he saw Dil going out the door now with what he’d asked for. He rushed down the stairs with a quick “Bye”, not willing to pause for more then that, he didn’t want to deal with his parents reactions to him and Chuckie just yet. 

“Thanks Dil.” Tommy said as he climbed into the car and took the food and coffee off of his brother who’d stolen the front seat.

“No problem bro, are you alright though?” Dil asked.

“… Mum and Dad saw Chuckie and I kiss last night I’m pretty sure.” Tommy said quietly as he turned the key, waiting for the car to heat up as he ate the muffin.

“Oh crap. Okay. I can see why you’d be avoiding them.” Dil said, “It’ll be okay Tommy.” Dil said, cause while he wasn’t that optimistic about Phil not hating him, he was optimistic about his brother’s future and that it would work out all right.

Tommy smiled, “I hope so. Thanks Dil.” He said and took a sip of his coffee while texting Phil, Lil, Kimi, Chuckie, Angelica and Suzie asking if they needed a lift getting four Yes’s and two No’s, Suzie and Angelica where getting a lift with someone and would be alright. He turned out of the driveway and went to the Finster’s, smiling at Chuckie who not commenting about Dil being in the front lent forward and kissed Tommy before settling into the middle behind Tommy. 

“Hello… Didn’t Phil stay over?” Chuckie asked curiously as Tommy pulled away to go to the DeVille’s place to get Kimi, Lil and Phil.

“Um… No, he decided to go home.” Dil mumbled, not wanting to explain what had happened.

“… Okay then.” Chuckie said, guessing that there was more to that but not pushing for the story. 

Tommy pulled up and was met with two grins from Kimi and Lil who got into the back. And an awkward, fidgety Phil who sat next to Chuckie in the middle, not looking at Dil, face a bit red as he seemed to remember what had happened last night. 

Chuckie looked between Dil and Phil before he nodded and kept his mouth shut.

There wasn’t much chatter besides the happy couple of girls in the back seat who were talking quietly to each other, Chuckie sometimes commented on what they were talking about but otherwise just hummed to the radio, leaning forwards so that he could play with Tommy’s hair.

“That’s kinda distracting.” Tommy mumbled, face a bit flushed as he parked.

“Sorry~” Chuckie said, his smirk taking away from the sincerity of the apology.

“Sure you are.” Tommy grumbled with a pout as he got out of the car and opened the side door for everyone to climb out. He watched as Dil and Phil walked off, refusing to speak to each other. 

“Okay. What happened between the two of them?” Lil asked with wide eyes, “Phil looks like a confused puppy and Dil looks like a hurt kitten.” 

“They… accidentally kissed last night.” Tommy mumbled, “I hope that they work it out, Phil freaked out and ran away and I found Dil crying last night.” 

“… They kissed and Phil freaked out and made Dil cry. God. I don’t know if that’s better or worse then you two.” Kimi grumbled before they all walked into the school and separated to their lockers.  
……..

Dil and Phil avoided looking at each other as they walked to their lockers which were across the hall from one another, Dil struggled with his lock, only his second day of doing it, he gasped in surprise when someone pushed his hand to the side, gently grabbing his wrist and said, “Let me help. What’s your code?”


	20. Chapter 20- Help that wasn’t asked for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna try and set up a semi regular posting schedule but I'm a lazy butt so don't put much stock into it. But I've just started writing chapter 22. 
> 
> I'm gonna try and post every 2nd Monday or Thursday.

“… I-I’ve got it…” Dil said, and looked up, thinking it was Phil, just trying to be nice, trying to go back to how they were before last night. It was not Phil. He was looking up into some Jocks eyes who had his wrist in his hand and was leaning against the locker, kind of caging him in and his heart beat wildly against his rib cage, he wasn’t sure if the guy was messing with him or trying to be nice or was trying to hit on him. Before Dil could say anything more the guy was pushed away from him.

“Leave him alone!” Phil growled, appearing out of nowhere, and looked prepared to fight the guy, if only to protect Dil.

Dil looked embarrassed and was staring at Phil with wide eyes, ‘I thought he hated me when he said nothing in the car or on the walk to the lockers… why is he acting all defensive about someone else touching me.’ Dil couldn’t help thinking to himself.

“Hey, hey, I was just flirting with the guy.” The jock said putting his hands up in a ‘calm down bro, it’s okay’ to try and calm Phil down. “Is he your boyfriend?” He asked.

Phil went bright red, “N-No… Of course not, it’s not like that.” Phil mumbled, “I’m sorry.” Phil looked at Dil, face red but eyes looking confused before turning away, grabbing his books then slamming his locker closed before walking off.

Dil looked at the Jock and then at Phil’s retreating back and let out a sigh, “Can’t even react to flirting right apparently.” He mumbled, thinking that the reason Phil had jumped in was cause he’d looked confused. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Sorry I came on so strong, my name’s James. Nice to meet you… who’s your friend that tried to protect you?” The Jock, who he’d now identified as James, asked.

“Yeah… Friend… I’m Dil. The idiot, that tried to protect me, is Phil, and I kissed him last night but he’s like straight so he kinda hates me right now… I think.” Dil said as he went back to trying to get his locker combination. 

“… That’s rough buddy. Well, if you ever want someone who’s actually gay and out, and definitely won’t hate you for kissing him, even if it is just to make Phil jealous, gimme a call… or text. Whatever works.” James said with a wink and gave him a card before looking at his lock, “Seriously though, do you want help?” He asked curiously. 

“Thanks. And I’ve tried so many times that I’m about to give up, the code is 1986. Give it a try if you wanna.” Dil said and moved to the side.  
…..  
Phil’s face was red, he was confused, and he didn’t understand what he was feeling. Dil, who he’d been becoming really good friends with over the past few years and even more so over the past week or so since they’d started school, had kissed him… And he’d run away like a scared, confused little boy. And now the second some guy touched Dil he got all over protective and possessive. It wasn’t like the younger boy belonged to him. Dil could date whom ever he wanted, why should he care? Phil sat at his desk in homeroom with his head in his hands, wondering why he cared so much about what the other boy did in his love life.

Phil was still trying to come up with an answer when the bell went and he let out a small squeal of surprise before looking around only to find Lil giggling at him. 

“You okay bro?” Lil asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Phil mumbled back.

He was not fine.  
….  
Meanwhile, Tommy told Kimi about the night before, about the movie and dinner and how cute and romantic it was and then he told her about his parents and how his mum was homophobic and he wasn’t sure how his dad was going to take it and he told both Chuckie and Kimi that he’d avoided them this morning and was scared to face them, he didn’t want to be kicked out, he loved his parents and didn’t want them to hate him.

He took a deep breath and said, “I’m gonna face them though, for my name isn’t Tommy Pickles.” He tried joking, saying what Nigel Thornberry says but with his name.

Chuckie and Kimi chuckled and they all opened their lockers to get out their stuff for classes, they were actually all next to each other and stayed together till the bell rung to go to homeroom, Lil was sadly closer to Dil and Phil’s lockers and while she’d stayed with them as long as she could, she’d eventually had to go to her own locker before classes started. 

“See ya.” Tommy said, ignoring the urge to kiss Chuckie as they all went their separate ways. He walked into his homeroom and grinned at his homeroom teacher. “Hey Miss Baker. How’re you going? How’s Harvard going for your son?” He asked as he sat down.

“Hello Tommy, I’m very well. Missing my boy but he’s doing well settling into his dorm room, he says that his roommate is nice. A bit strange but nice, goes by the name Dipper and refuses to tell anyone his real name, he even went so far as to hack into the system and change his name on all the rolls.” She said as the students trickled into the room. “My son tells me that this Dipper kid has a twin sister named Mabel whose going to be an art major while Dipper does a science major. Apparently Mabel is over a lot and it’s only the start of the term but the place is already covered in glitter.” She said with a giggle. “Anyways, roll call time, get out anything that you’re working on~” She called to the class as soon as everyone was seated. She stared to call out each name on the roll while they worked on homework or whatever, that reminded Tommy, he’d promised to show Chuckie his embarrassing sketches of him.

Tommy decided to work on his Math. He’d been getting behind; he’d forgotten to do his math homework problems after his date last night. Oh well at least he had something to do.

He was just putting down the answer to the last question when the bell rang, time for art now. Tommy grinned and walked over to the art room which had yet to be opened, he poked Chuckie in the side before moving swiftly to the opposite side, grinning up at Chuckie before realising Fred was next to him as well. “’Ello ‘ello.” He said with a grin. “How’re you?” He asked them both as Miss Ram got there. 

“I’m good, you cheeky minx.” Chuckie said with a grin and poked him in the side in retaliation.

“I’m great and you two are cute.” Fred replied with a grin, as the three of them were the last to enter the classroom. 

“We’re not that cute.” Tommy mumbled with a tiny blush before realising that he’d forgotten to ask him mum to take him to get the canvas. He sighed heavily as he sat down. “Gonna have to do it on paper then cause there is no way she’d take me now.” Tommy sighed again, trying to fight the tears, he quickly went and got a bathroom pass from Miss Ram and rushed from the room, not stopping to tell Fred or Chuckie what was wrong. 

Tommy was fighting back tears as he pushed open the door then locked himself in a bathroom stall. He tried to stay as quiet as possible as he choked back sobs. She didn’t love him anymore; his own mum hated him for who he loved. Who else was going to be like that, hate him for who he loved? His heart clenched in his chest as he tried to calm down. 

He loved Chuckie; his mind was finally made up on that fact. Just cause he was a boy didn’t change the fact that he was in love with him. He just wished that loving him didn’t make his parents hate him so much, well his mum, he wasn’t sure how his dad would react. 

Tommy sniffled, wishing that his mum would still love him but not really expecting it to come true, he really was sick of crying, he took a deep breath and steeled his nerves, whatever happened, happened, and there wasn’t a single thing that he could do to change it. He was going to go back to that art class, act like nothing was wrong and do his art on a piece of paper. 

Tommy took a deep breath and opened the door. He was staring into bright green glasses framed eyes while he smiled, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes, “Thanks for following me. You didn’t have to.” Tommy said softly. 

Chuckie smiled, “Of course I did. What kind of best friend and boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” He asked.

“Not a very good one.” Tommy said with a chuckle, already cheering up. Chuckie always knew how to cheer him up, “I’m fine now. Thank you.” Tommy said with a soft smile up at Chuckie.

“Okay. If you’re sure that you’re fine.” Chuckie said, pulling Tommy gently into a hug.

“I’m sure.” Tommy said, hugging him back before pulling away and leaving the bathroom while holding Chuckies hand. “Lets go back to class.” He said with a smile.

“Okay.” Chuckie said and they walked back to class where Tommy nodded to the teacher, “Thank you.” He said and sat next to Fred who’d started their painting, “That looks hella cool.” Tommy said with a grin before going and getting some paper to start his on. 

He started with the rocks and grass, putting as much detail as he could before the bell went. He stayed a few minutes longer to clean his brush and put his art to the side to dry. 

“See ya Miss Ram!!” A few of the kids called before heading to their next classes. Tommy himself had geography with Fred, Lil and Kimi and waved bye to Chuckie as he disappeared.


	21. Chapter 21- Jealousy and Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at updating. I'm so sorry. I got a job and didn't have wifi. A few chapters are written in advance now though. Enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Hope y'all had a great holiday season and best wishes in the new year. My New Years Resolution is to write more so hopefully you'll be sing more of me.

Geography seemed to fly by, they all worked together to answer the questions, they had a group tables quiz thing like in their first class with Tommy, Kimi, Lil and Fred in the lead by the end of the class, only by half a point though. 

Tommy sighed happily as they sat at the table, they were waiting for Chuckie, Phil… and Dil if he decided to sit with them today.

Chuckie and then Phil arrived at around the same time and Tommy’s heart squeezed a tiny bit at the look on Dil’s face when he walked in and glanced at Phil. 

Phil watched Dil as the youngest teen looked at Phil and then took a deep breath before going and sitting with James. Phil looked away and sighed as his dumb emotions descended into turmoil once again. IT WASN’T HIS BUSINESS WHO DIL SAT WITH!!

Lil was smirking as she realised that her brother was jealous, seems that she- hopefully- wouldn’t have to do anything to get them together after all. 

Tommy looked at his brother curiously, wondering when his brother had met the tall Jock.

“Wonder when they met.” Tommy mused.

“This morning.” Phil muttered as he stabbed at his cafeteria pasta angrily.

“Oh… You okay Phil?” Tommy asked as Chuckie sat next to him. 

“I dunno, thanks for asking though. I’m just gonna go outside for now, I wanna be alone.” Phil replied before leaving his food and going outside, not understanding why this was bothering him so damn much. It wasn’t like he hated James or had feelings for Dil so why was he so annoyed that the two of them were suddenly hanging out. 

Phil sat down at the base of a tree and leaned his head against it with a frustrated groan. He was confused and annoyed and wished his emotions would just settle the frick down.  
….

Tommy watched as Phil left and then his eyes went to Dil who was also watching Phil. He sighed softly, “Please tell me that it wasn’t this bad watching Chuckie and I.” He asked as his eyes shifted back to Kimi, “Cause this is painful to watch. Look at Dil. He’s still staring at the doors that Phil went through like a lovesick puppy.”

“… I don’t know how but this is actually worse, cause Dil is so obvious about it and Phil was oblivious despite Dil just blurting it out, but now knows cause of the kiss and is refusing to acknowledge it or something like that but is obviously jealous of Jake or what ever his name is that Dil’s decided to sit with to avoid the awkwardness of being around Phil who’s refusing to talk to him.” Kimi rambled, “It’s painful to see Dil upset but still pining and Phil confused but very jealous and obviously wanting to talk to Dil but not wanting to cause things are awkward after the kiss. I don’t wanna force or rush them but if this goes on for more then a week I’m going to make them talk, even if it is just about aliens and crap like they used to. I’d prefer them as awkward friends then not talking at all.” Kimi ended up ranting.

“Agreed. To like all of that.” Lil mumbled and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. 

“I love my brother and hate seeing him this upset. He doesn’t have a lot of friends you know… Phil was one of the few people that let him talk about whatever he wanted… I think that’s why he became attached. Anyway, Dil was crying the night that Phil ran off and looked lifeless in the bath this morning. I really want them to sort it out themselves but I can’t handle seeing my brother like this for long.” Tommy rambled back.

“Okay, I think its time for a topic change. I need art supplies, my dad gave me money, does anyone want to come to the mall with me today after school?” Fred piped up, putting an end to the slightly emotional conversation.

“… I need a canvas but… I haven’t asked my parents for money.” Tommy mumbled, “I’ll come with you to help you choose though.” He said with a tiny smile.

“I’ll join you. I want to start a new home project.” Chuckie said with a grin at the subject change, he always liked talking about art.

“Okay! Cool, I guess I’ll meet you at your van after school?” Fred asked.

“Sounds like a plan.” Tommy said with a grin as he finished eating his lunch and the bell went, “Photography. With Mr Pye.” He said, looking at his timetable.

“Science for me.” Chuckie said as they all stood up.

“I have food tech. I get to cook.” Lil said with a happy smile.

“I have French.” Kimi replied.

“I’m with Kimi in French.” Fred said with a smile.  
….

Phil groaned and went inside, he had Food Tech with his sister, he was looking forward to cooking to get his mind off his emotions.

He walked slowly to his locker and then to the kitchen with his cooking gear. He waved when he saw Lil and purposely ran into her with a grin as she practically did the same. 

“Hey bro. How’re you going?” Lil asked as they waited outside the classroom with some of the other kids in their class.

“I’m okay I guess. What about you?” He said but before Lil could reply their teacher arrived and started talking.

“Okay y’all I’m Miss Skyler for those of you who missed the first lesson. We’ll be studying and then trying the first recipe of the year today. We’re going to make scones or damper. Your choice.” She said as she unlocked the door and everyone scurried in under her watchful eye. 

“Now please write down the recipe you want that I’ve put up on the board, for longer recipes I’ll print them out but today you copy this down.” She continued as they sat in the small classroom across from the kitchen.

They all copied down the one they wanted and then got to baking.

Lil and Phil chose one each so that way they could share and try both; they also helped each other out.  
….

Tommy went to Photography alone, the only class where he seemed to be alone. It wasn’t till he was there and looking at his classmates that he recognised some of them. 

“Tommy! You’re taking photography to?” Rayna asked with a huge grin, Toby Urner was also standing next to her with a small smile and waved at him as he approached. 

“Yeah. Nice to see that I know someone at least.” He said with a chuckle, “Two someones.” He continued, gesturing to Toby. 

They all eventually went into the classroom, Mr Pye running a tiny bit late as he let them all in, “Okay sit where you want but those will be your seats for the rest of the year.” Mr Pye said and they all looked at each other and Toby, Rayna and Tommy all sat at one of the long three seated desks together.

“Okay, lets get started.”


	22. Chapter 22- Photos, Forms, Lunch and Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's people. I'm looking forward to 2018. Hopefully it's better then this year. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> It's Midnight on the 1st of January here in Australia. :3

The double period of photography passed swiftly, with Mr Pye teaching and showing them the basics of a Polaroid camera. “You’ll each be borrowing one of these from the school for the next project so please get a form for your parent or guardian too sign so that we can let you take one home with you.” Mr Pye said after they’d finished labeling a diagram of the camera and the bell was about too go. 

Tommy got a form and put it in his bag. He had two forms that he needed too get signed and he didn’t hold much hope of that happening. 

“I am so ready for the weekend.” Rayna said as they walked out of the classroom together. 

“… Oh yeah. It’s Friday.” Tommy said, having forgotten despite following his Friday class timetable.

“Heck yeah it is. You should sleepover at ours Tommy.” Said the twins coming up on either side of him and he turned quickly too wave apologetically at Rayna.

“It’s been forever since it’s been just the three of us at a sleepover.” Phil said.

“Actually, for the sleeping part you two will be alone cause Kimi invited me over for the night but we can hang out for a few hours.” Lil said with a chuckle as they walked too the food court.

Phil grinned, “Just the two of us then bro!” Phil said and gently punched him in the arm.

“Sounds amazing! I guess I’ll be over after going shopping with Fred and packing to stay over.” Tommy said with a grin, kinda excited and wondering what they’d get up to.

Chuckie and Dil walked through the doors at the same time and Dil seemed too be thanking Chuckie and he ruffled Dil’s hair before the other teen went too sit with James who put his arm around his shoulders and smiled at him, Dil grinned back at his new friend.

Chuckie came and sat next too Phil since Tommy was squashed between Phil and Lil. Before any of them could ask he said, “He’s been put into my Science class cause he annoyed his teacher too the point of frustrated tears.” Chuckie rolled his eyes, “He seems too be enjoying having new friends by the way, but he looked sad when I asked if he’d be sitting with us, said that he needed some time though.”

“That’s understandable.” Tommy said and nodded too his brother when he saw him looking his way. 

“Hey, hey, it’s almost Saturday~” Fred sing songed as ze came up too the table with Kimi trailing behind. 

Tommy chuckled, “That it is.” He commented as Fred sat next too Lil before Kimi could. Kimi looked a bit disappointed but sat next too Fred. 

“So how was cooking?” Kimi asked and two boxes were presented, scones and damper, perfectly made. 

“Looks delicious.” Chuckie said, salivating already as the boxes got opened.

“Thank you Chuckie.” Lil said with a grin as the food got passed around.

“No problem.” He said before taking a bite, it tasted as delicious as it smelt and it was devoured in mere moments.

“Thanks for the delicious food.” Tommy said with a smile, wiping crumbs off of his chin.

“It’s all g mate.” Phil said with a smile.

Talk eventually turned to their weekend plans, “Well Kimi invited me over for the weekend, what’s everyone else’s plans?” Lil asked.

“Well, Phil invited me over so I guess that’s what I’m doing, should be fun. After shopping with Fred though.” Tommy said with a grin. 

“Everyone but me seems too be busy, maybe I’ll visit Dil and leave Kimi alone with Lil.” Chuckie half joked.

“Just do it.” Tommy memed with a grin, hoping that Chuckie would go and keep Dil company while he was at Phil’s. 

“I just might.” Chuckie said with a chuckle.

“Okays.” Tommy said, smiling happily at him.

Chuckie nodded, he’d talk to Dil about it on the way home.

“I’m excited for the weekend now.” Tommy said with a grin, looking at Phil. 

“I think we’re all happy to be away from this hell hole for a few days.” Fred joked before ze started to eat, everyone else following suit and devouring their lunches despite already having had Phil and Lil’s amazing cooking. 

As Tommy was taking his last bite of food the first bell went and a look of dread seemed to appear on Phil’s face, which if you were to look across the room was mirrored on Dil’s face.

“… I’ve got… Geography… with Dil.” Phil mumbled.

Tommy looked at him and took a deep breath before saying, “Maybe… talk to him about what happened or… just act like it didn’t happen, though talking is probably a better option, just… do something? I’ve seen you looking at him all day, it’s obvious that you miss talking to each other even just as friends… and I hate seeing my brother so sad cause of you. So either find a way to make him happier or I might just slap some sense into you Phil.” He took another deep breath and then walked off before anyone could say anything, glad that he had Music where he could ignore the other two and play his feelings away on the guitar which he’d been reading the book of. 

He reached the door as the warning bell sounded and looked confused when Miss Bell was nowhere to be seen. He caught sight of a note on the door, ‘Class has been cancelled at last minute due to unforeseen circumstances. You have a free period use it wisely.’

Tommy groaned and looked around spotting Fred who’d just turned the corner, followed closely by Chuckie who he smiled the tiniest bit at, getting a beaming grin back, which only made his smile wider.

“Class is cancelled, what shall we ever do with our free period?” Tommy said with a grin as the warning bell for the rest of the school rung.


	23. Chapter 23- Mall, Lost and Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An hour late for my new schedule but oh well. XD It's Sunday somewhere. :P Enjoy.

Chuckie looked at Tommy as he turned the corner, grinning happily at his boyfriend as he got closer to him, taking the others hand in his when he could. 

“Well… we could go to the mall for Art stuff while we wait for the others to finish class?” Chuckie asked, looking at Fred and Tommy with a smile. 

“… That’s a good idea actually.” Tommy said with a smile and grabbed Fred’s hand to pull Chuchie and ze out the door towards his van. 

“Letsa go.” Fred said, agreeing to the plan with a grin and hoping in the van after Tommy had unlocked it.

“Mario?” Tommy joked as he opened the door for Chuckie before going around to his side once Chuckie was in and the door closed behind him.

“Such a gentleman.” Chuckie joked with a smile once Tommy was in the drivers side. 

“I try.” Tommy said with a smile. 

“… So… what you said to Phil was pretty heavy.” Fred mentioned, leaning forward in the back seat so that ze was between them, “Do you think they’ll work it out?” Ze asked, looking between zis two friends.

“I hope so.” Chuckie said at the same time that Tommy said, “They better.” 

Chuckie smiled and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, “I’m sure they will but we can’t force it.” 

“Dil and Phil will work it out and be back to talking about aliens in no time.” Fred said as they reached the mall and parked.

“I hope so.” Tommy mumbled as he got out of the car and waited before locking it once the others were out. 

“Lets go shopping~” Tommy sing songed before skipping a little towards the door, expecting Chuckie and Fred to follow him as they went to an arts and crafts store. 

“What’re you looking for?” Tommy asked, looking behind him, expecting Fred and Chuckie, “… Um. Where’d they go?” He asked himself, trying not to freak out too much.

“Chuckie? Fred??” Tommy called uncertainly as he walked back the way he came.

~Meanwhile on the other side of the Mall~

“Tommy??” Chuckie called, “Where the heck did he go? He was here a second ago.” He mumbled to Fred who was surprisingly next to him. 

“No clue. We could call him?” Fred asked, pulling out zis phone and groaning when it didn’t turn on. “Or not apparently.” Ze grumbled.

Chuckie pulled out his phone and got a no signal message. “There goes that idea.” He muttered.

“I hope we find him.” They both said at the same time before giggling.

~Back with Tommy~

Tommy was starting to panic as he tried to retrace his steps, he tripped over into someone’s lap in his panic and scrambled away as soon as he realised, “Sorry!! I’m just looking for my fr-”

He was cut off by someone saying, “Tommy!!” And he looked at the person he’d accidentally half straddled, “… Fred! Oh my god, I thought I’d lost you forever.” He said over exaggerating his thoughts.

Fred grinned and looked at Chuckie before giggling, “I think your boyfriend is upset that you didn’t land on him.” Ze said with a grin at Tommy.

Tommy looked at Chuckie and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Chuckie blushed and looked away. “I-I… Can we go to the art shop now please?” Chuckie said, changing the topic, causing Tommy and Fred to chuckle but drop the topic.

“Sounds like a plan, lets try not to get separated.” Tommy said with a chuckle and grabbed both of their hands to drag them both along behind him.

“So what’re you actually here for Fred?” Chuckie asked as they were dragged along.

“I need new brushes and paint as well as an art pad.” Fred said as they approached the store.

“I need a canvas but… I forgot to ask my parents for money.” Tommy said, letting go of their hands once they were all at the Art shop.

“I can get you a canvas if you want.” Chuckie offered but Tommy just shook his head.

“It’s okay, don’t waste your money, I’m here to help Fred choose stuff.” Tommy said but wandered over to the canvases anyway, not noticing Chuckie watching as his face lit up and he imagined painting on one, hand running over the size that he wanted, before he was shaking his head and moving away with a frown.

Chuckie grinned at Fred and ze nodded so while Fred and Tommy were distracted he pointed to the canvas and had it sent to his place, it’d be there by Sunday night. He was gonna surprise Tommy and give it to him on Monday morning.

As soon as he finished getting it set to be sent the other two finished finding what they were looking for and came over too pay, “All done?” He asked with a smile.

“Yup. Lets go. Schools probably almost done.” Fred said and paid for zis stuff and then they all left, making sure to stay together as they made their way back to the car.

“Back to hell to collect the others.” Tommy said with a grin before climbing into the drivers seat, “Hey… Fred, how far do you even live if you catch the bus?” He asked curiously as he pulled out. 

“Ohh, I live near this park called El Dorado. I only just moved there and I dunno the suburb name yet.” Fred said as they drove back to school.

“Ohh cool!! Chuckie and I, we used to got there as kids.” Tommy said with a grin and squeezed Chuckies hand before turning into the school lot as the bell went, “Perfect timing.” Tommy said with a chuckle as he parked and waited for everyone while Fred got out.

“That’s cool that you used to go there, also, thanks for taking me to the Mall to get the art stuff.” Fred said with a grin.

“It’s my pleasure Fred.” Tommy said with a smile before ze walked over to the busses. 

“See ya!” Ze called with a wave.

“See ya.” Tommy and Chuckie called back as Dil came out, trailed be a moody looking Phil. 

“That doesn’t look good.” Tommy mumbled before Dil opened the door got in the back corner without a word.

“Mhmm.” Chuckie hummed as Phil got in the middle.

Luckily Lil and Kimi came out soon after and while they frowned they got into the back with Dil, slightly different to their normal positions.

“Anyone know if Angelica and Suzie need a lift?” Tommy asked and checked his phone.

~Meessages from~  
\- Suzie  
\- Mum  
\- Dad

Tommy’s heart sunk as he saw those last two messages and decided to just check Suzies.

~From Suzie~  
Hi Tommy. Could you please give me a lift home?

Tommy frowned, noticing Suzie’s didn’t sound as enthusiastic as usual. And when she walked out there was tear stains on her face.

~To Suzie~  
Yeah, come get in. No Angelica?

~From Suzie~  
Nope, don’t ask.

Tommy left it at that and waited for her to get in before turning on the car and making sure everyone was buckled in and the door was closed before he pulled out of the car park. 

He could feel the tension in the car and decided to go and drop off Suzie first, realising that something had happened between her and Angelica and that the older girl need to be alone at the moment. 

She smiled thankfully at him and mumbled, “Thanks.” As she got out, knowing that he’d dropped her off first on purpose cause of how she was feeling and acting.

“So Dil? You mind if Chuckie stays with you to hang out for the night?” Tommy asked, trying to cut through the tension as he drove them all home, starting with Kimi and Chuckie if Dil said no. 

“That sound like fun. We could watch Alien.” Dil said.

Tommy frowned, seeing the way Phil jolted, as though that movie was his reminder of what happened. Dil’s smirk told him that that was on purpose, but the smirk quickly turned into a neutral expression as Kimi and Lil finished saying goodbye. 

“Sounds fun.” Chuckie said with a smile, not noticing Phil’s reaction, “I’ll be right back.” He said and ran inside to grab some clothes and stuff. Making sure his phone charger was in there.

While Tommy waited in the silent car cause the previously best friends weren’t talking to each other, he checked his phone.

~From Mum~  
We need to talk.  
I want you home tonight.

“Dil. Go ask to stay at Chuckie’s instead.” Tommy said, voice only slightly shaking. “Home might be a battle field tonight, I’ll text you if anything happens.” Tommy continued as Chuckie came out of the house. 

Dil nodded, understanding, he went over to Chuckie and Mr. Finster and explained before being waved inside. Chuckie came over while Chaz went and helped Dil get settled in. 

“It’ll be okay Tommy.” Chuckie mumbled and kissed Tommy.

Phil let out a little shocked gasp but Lil covered his mouth and let them have their moment.

“My home’s always open to you babe, stay safe.” Chuckie mumbled and pulled him into a hug before going away from the car so Tommy could drive home.

The twins stayed quiet for the drive and started to go into their house after Lil mumbled a soft, “Good luck.” 

“Thanks.” Tommy mumbled before going to park in his driveway. He checked his phone one last time

~From Dad~  
It’ll be okay champ  
I love you Tommy

Tommy smiled and with a deep breath went up to the front door and slowly opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm not sorry at all for that Cliffhanger. XD


	24. Chapter 24- Bad to Worse to Slightly Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. So this is late. Sorry. I actually had it written for Last Sunday cause my new updating schedule is every fortnightly Sunday but I went to a friends and left my laptop sorry. I have it back and here you go. Now to write chapter 25.

“Good, you’re home.” Didi said, “Stu, Tommy’s home.” Didi called and her husband came upstairs from the basement.

“Hey kiddo.” Stu said.

“Now Tommy, come into the lounge room, your father and I want to discuss something with you, regarding your recent, rather disturbing, activities.” Didi said and led her son into other room.

Stu looked almost as uncomfortable as Tommy but followed his wife and son into the lounge room.

“What is it that you wanted to discuss?” Tommy asked, steeling his voice and emotions as best he could.

“Your father and I saw you yesterday, at a restaurant, holding hands and doing other… things… with Chuckie Finster. As I told you the other night, that behavior will not be tolerated in this house. So you are to never speak to him again if you wish to continue living here. Dr. Lipschitz says that homosexuality in teenagers is just a cry for attention and should be corrected immediately. He recommends therapy and strict curfews.” 

Tommy took a deep breath and in a voice that was as steady as he could make it said, “I love Chuckie. This isn’t a ‘cry for attention’ mum. I’m n-not going to break up with him… just cause you can’t l-love me cause of who I fell in love with.” He looked up at his mother then, right as she slapped him, she’d been raising her hand throughout his speech but he was looking down so didn’t see.

Tommy and Stu gasped at the sound and pain of the hit, “Mum.” “Didi!” Was heard in unison.

“What Stu?! Are you going to tolerate this behavior from your son? Cause I’m not.” Didi questioned angrily, straightening her rings.

“… You don’t have a right to slap our kid just cause he’s chosen a path that you don’t agree on.” Stu said in a calm voice before looking at Tommy, “Go pack some stuff son, you can’t stay.” He said, trying not to say too much in front of his wife. Once Tommy was out and safe he’d spend the rest of his life trying to convince Didi if need be. He himself was bisexual but had ended up with a female, that didn’t make him magically straight though. 

“Okay.” Tommy said, thinking that his Dad was also kicking him out and disapproved, forgetting the text that he’d gotten from him before entering the house. 

Tommy finally let a few tears stream down his face as he pulled out his suitcase, putting all of his important things in there first, he had most of his valuables like his phone, wallet and laptop in his school bag which he’d left in his car or his locker with all his text books so he just grabbed all of his cords and a few books before he got a bunch of clothes making sure to get underwear and socks, after a few moments of glancing at it he decided to grab his favourite pillow and put it in the suitcase. Once he was packed he took a deep breath, wiped his tears and as he walked out of his room he thought of one last thing, he grabbed his toothbrush and stole their toothpaste as a petty thing to do but they were kicking him out for being gay, they bloody deserved it.

After putting that in one of the front pockets he went downstairs, to see his mum and dad arguing.

“We should just kick him out and let him find his own disgusting way in life now.” Didi hissed.

“He’s still my son and I’m not having him get hurt, I will take him anywhere he wants to go and then leave him to figure it out.” Stu said calmly back.

“He’s disgusting and not my son anymore so take him if you want, as long as he’s not at the Finsters.” Didi muttered and walked into the kitchen.

Stu turned and spotted him, smiling softly, “Come on.” He said as he took Tommy’s suitcase and put it in the van. 

As soon as they were both seated, Stu started to drive.

“I’m sorry about your mum Tommy. It’ll be okay. I know I didn’t say anything but I’ve seen this coming for a while and well… I have a place set up for you… And Dil. So it’ll be all right. It’s close to your school. I also set up a bank account that I’ll put money into each week for food and stuff, don’t be afraid to ask me for stuff son.” Stu rambled, not noticing Tommy starting to cry until he glanced over.

“Tommy? Are you okay?” Stu asked as he turned a corner.

“I-I’m fine.” Tommy sniffled, “I-I thought that both mum and you h-hated me cause I refuse to break up with Chuckie. I-I’m relieved.” He said between sniffles and wiping his eyes. “Thank you, for setting this up and taking care of me.” He said with a tiny smile, he was still sad about his mum but so happy that he hadn’t lost his dad too.

“Anything for you son.” Stu said as he pulled into an apartment complex, “Now I know it’s not much but I think you’ll be safe and comfortable here.” He said as he led him up the stairs, tapping his card to enter the building and then going to apartment number 118 and unlocking the door.


	25. Chapter 25- Settling in and exploring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, keeping up an updating schedule for once while working on two new one shot fics at the same time (For My Hero Academia and Homestuck). XD It's Sunday here still. :3

Tommy took a step into the apartment and despite how bare the entire place was he smiled and mumbled, "Thanks Dad."

Stu smiled down at his son and led him further into the apartment, "You're welcome. It's not much but it's what I could afford." He said with smile.

Tommy looked around before going into his chosen room. 

"There are two bedrooms. One for you and one Dil... Just in case." Stu said as Tommy looked at his room.

Tommy smiled at his dad, “It’s perfect. Thanks for doing this for us.” He said before the mention of Dil reminded him that he should text his younger brother.

“I um… didn’t pack much but I can wash it.” Tommy mused, more to himself as he pulled out his phone and told Dil what had happened. 

Tommy’s phone:  
To Dil  
Hey bro. Just wanted to check in and let you know that I’m fine and that I got kicked out but dad has bought an apartment for us to use. Tell Chuckie for me?

From Dil  
Wow. Ma kicked you out? : ( That’s actually really sad. Glad that Da’s as cool as always. I’ll come and visit as soon as I can! I’ll let Chuckie know.

To Dil  
Yeah. : ( I’ve got to go, need to get settled in, if you come over, try and bring some of my stuff… please?

Tommy smiled and put his phone away before his brother had a chance to reply, he had to get settled in.

Stu smiled at the tiny smile on Tommy’s face, “Lets get you unpacked bud.” He said and pulled the suitcase into Tommy’s room.

“Yeah, let’s get down to business.” Tommy joked as he unzipped the case and started putting the clothes into the in built cupboard, hanging up his nice stuff and school uniform and folding all the other stuff.

His dad grabbed his toiletries and took them to the bathroom, within 15 minutes the entire bag was empty.

“All done.” He said with a smile and sat down on the basic bed that his dad had obviously bought, had delivered and put together as fast as possible.

“I should probably get going, sorry Tommy. Stay safe, I’ll come and check up on you soon.” Stu said feeling like his wife was probably getting suspicious of him hot just dumping Tommy at a hotel or something.  
“It’s okay Dad. Thanks for everything.” Tommy said as he pulled his father into a tight hug.

“It’s no problem kiddo.” Stu said as he hugged his son back tightly before kissing his forehead and then pulling away and opening the door, “Be safe. I’ll see you later son.” 

Tommy waved as his father left before closing the door and going and sitting on the lounge. It was like his dad had gotten the bare necessities when he’d found out that his son’s were at least a little bit homosexual.

Tommy sighed and let his head fall back against the lounge, a tear leaking from his eye, his mum… his own mother… h-hated him. He couldn’t even think that without a stutter. 

He curled up into a ball and let himself cry, spending his first night in this apartment crying himself to sleep on the couch, not seeing the texts from his friends and even his mother, telling him how much of a disgrace he was.

That’s what he woke up to in the morning, more hate from his mother and texts from his friends, cousin and brother asking if he was okay.

He sent a mass text to his brother and friends.

Tommy’s phone:  
To Dil, Phil, Chuckie, Lil, Kimi, Angelica.  
Hey guys, a lot happened last night, I no longer live at home but I’ll see you all at school on Monday.

After that he turned off his phones screen and with a stretch, got off the couch. Heading to the bathroom, trying out the shower and stuff for the first time.

Tommy hummed as he showered, trying not to think as he used the soap to clean himself, realizing he had no shampoo or anything he mentally put that on his shopping list.

After a while Tommy climbed out of the shower and got dressed, deciding to go and explore his new neighborhood, so after grabbing his wallet and keys off of the table, he left, not checking the kitchen where his dad had actually left a keycard for his new bank account.

Tommy kept a smile plastered on his face as he walked around, finding his local supermarket and café as he explored, he distracted himself, not wanting to break into tears again, he put on a brave face, smiling and nodding at each person that he passed.

There weren’t many people about today so he was a little surprised when he collided with someone when turning the corner, falling over and landing with them on top of him.

“I’m so sorry.” Tommy said realising that he’d pulled them down cause by trying to stay upright he’d accidentally grabbed their shirt.

“Tommy… Pickles?” Said the ‘stranger’, recognizing the other from a very long time ago while he stood up.

“That’s me.” Tommy said, looking confused, not recognizing the other.

“It’s me…” The stranger said, seeing the confusion on the others face, “Justin. We went to Daycare together.” He said with a smile as he helped the other male to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering where Justin's from I suggest watching an Episode called, 'The Big House', it's the third episode of season two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please review!  
> Not sure what will happen in the next chapter, but I'll hopefully post it soon.


End file.
